Jeux sous la tente
by Cinnam0nGirl
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Bella se laissait enfin aller à son attirance envers Jacob?
1. Jeux sous la tente

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai fait que de dériver une situation créée par elle aussi.

Jacob POV

J'en avais plus que ras le bol ! J'en avais marre que cette immonde sangsue d'Edward Cullen sache ce que je pense. Mais le plus gênant de tout c'était ma meute. Que chacun d'entre eux voient mes moindres pensées et mes divagations était devenu insupportable.

_Flash-back_

_Nous devions patrouiller ce soir, bien qu'il fasse calme, nous devions ne pas prendre de risques. Donc sous notre forme lupine nous écumions les bois et leurs alentours. Fatigué de déambuler sans but, je me couchais au bord de la falaise de laquelle nous sautions dans les flots et je me relaxais._

_Les yeux dans le vide, mon imagination pris vite le pas sur mes pensées conscientes._

_Je me voyais, ici, sous ma forme humaine, avec Bella. Je la prenais par la main et pour une fois elle ne me rejetait pas. Encourager par cela, je lâchais sa main pour passer mon bras derrière son dos et la prendre par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle se laissait faire et m'enlaçait, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Nous restions là un moment sans bouger à profiter du moment. Puis elle tournait la tête vers moi pour me dire quelque chose et là je me rapprochai doucement de son visage, de ses lèvres tendues vers moi et….._

_**Jacke ! arrête de rêver tout haut.**__ Me lança Sam _

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce ne fût pas la seule fois où je fusse pris en « flagrant délire » mais probablement la moins chaude, je vous laisse donc imaginer les autres.

J'ai donc décidé de m'entrainer et voir si j'étais capable de cacher mes pensées aux autres, voire de leur en faire passer de fausses.

Après quelques semaines d'exercices infructueux, je chopais enfin le début d'un truc. Cela n'était pas aisé mais il fallait que je place mes pensées derrière un mur. Je devais visualiser un mur et à partir de là je pouvais penser ce que je voulais et ces pensées se mettaient derrière ce mur et elles devenaient ainsi invisibles aux autres. Tous les autres.

J'étais maintenant nettement plus libre. Je pouvais désormais sélectionner les pensées que je voulais partager.

Cette nouvelle aptitude ne devrait pas m'être utile dans les évènements qui se présentent. Au contraire, notre pensée commune, à la meute et moi, nous serait plus qu'utile dans la guerre à laquelle nous allions prendre part.

Avec les Cullen, nous allions combattre une armée de vampires nouveaux nés qui venaient pour les exterminer.

Edward POV

Je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir mettre Bella en danger mais nous avions besoin d'elle afin d'appâter les nouveaux nés et les diriger sur un terrain qui nous serait plus propice pour la bataille.

Il fallait maintenant que nous discutions avec ces satanés chiens galleux pour mettre au point notre stratégie.

Après plusieurs prises de becs, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Nous déposerions l'odeur de Bella un peu partout et ensuite, à mon grand dam, Jacob la portera pour la mettre à l'abri loin du champ de bataille. Son odeur de loup, qui nous dégoute tant, masquera la sienne si envoutante.

Bella POV

J'avais réussi à convaincre tout le monde, aussi bien vampire que loup, de mon utilité dans la bataille. Par contre je n'avais pu les faire flancher sur le fait de rester et d'assister à celle-ci, pour aider en cas de besoin.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour me mettre à l'abris à plusieurs kilomètre du lieu prévu pour l'affrontement. Jacob m'y porterait et Edward m'y attendrait au campement qu'il aura mis en place.

La veille du grand jour était arrivé. J'avais peur. Peur pour l'homme, enfin bon le vampire, que j'aimais et aussi pour mon meilleur ami, Jacob.

Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre, l'un comme l'autre. Ils comptent beaucoup trop à mes yeux.

Après avoir laissé mes marques, mon odeur, aux endroits stratégiques, nous nous retrouvions dans la clairière où devait se tenir la rixe.

**Voilà Bella, c'est le moment de te mettre à l'abri** me dis l'homme de ma vie

Je fis la moue mais me résolu à suivre leur plan car j'avais déjà suffisamment bataillé pour les faire changer d'avis, sans succès.

**Jacob, prend Bella et emmène là au campement, je vous y attendrais, mais fait gaffe, ne laisse pas trainer tes salles pattes !**

**Et je la porte comment, sans poser mes pattes sur elle comme tu dis ?** répondit Jacob.

Edward du bien se rendre à l'évidence, Jacob devait me prendre dans ses bras et dons poser ses mains sur moi s'il voulait me porter jusqu'à notre point de sécurité et c'est avec résignation qu'il partit, nous précédent, vers notre destination.

Jacob me regarda comme si il attendait ma permission. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et c'est là qu'il se décida à me soulever de terre.

Me retrouver dans les bras de Jacob à moitié nu, puis-ce qu'il semblait avoir oublié l'usage des tee-shirts, me fit un drôle d'effet. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'aimais Edward mais être dans les bras de Jacob me troublais. La chaleur de son corps, en contraste avec celui glacé d'Edward, me rendait toute chose. Quel était cette sensation ? Elle ne m'était pas totalement inconnue, Edward l'avait déjà éveillée en moi, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais décemment pas être émoustillée par le fait d'être contre lui ! Et pourtant, mon cœur s'était accéléré, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le stress de la bataille imminente, et je ressentais cette chaleur enivrante au niveau de mon bas ventre.

Je prenais conscience, d'une toute nouvelle manière, du physique de cet personne que j'avais, jusque-là, toujours vu comme mon meilleur ami et non comme le magnifique jeune homme qu'il était en réalité.

Collée à lui et en pleine course, je sentais ses muscles travailler. Ma raison me disait de ne pas y prêter attention, de penser à mon amour pour Edward, mais mon corps me trahissait. J'avais envie de le sentir tout contre moi. Je me lovais donc contre Jacob et je profitais de cette étrange sensation qui me faisait me sentir…vivante, oui vivante était le mot. Trop vivante peut-être.

Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon imagination courir aussi vite que le faisait Jacob. Des images se formèrent dans mon esprit, Jacob s'arrêtait dans sa course, me posais au sol. Interloquée, je me retournais pour lui demander pourquoi cette pause. Il ne me laissait pas le temps d'en placer une, il me prenait le visage entre ses mains, me plaquait contre le tronc d'un arbre et posait sa bouche, douce et charnue, sur la mienne. Moi, au lieu de le repousser comme à mon habitude, je me surpris à me laisser faire et même à le laisser approfondir le baiser lorsqu'il passait sa langue sur mes lèvres. Loin de trouver cela désagréable j'essayais même de gagner cette bataille que se livraient nos langues. Mes mains parcouraient son corps, beau, chaud, comme sculpter par le plus talentueux des artistes, tandis que les siennes passaient sous mon anorak et mon pull afin d'y rencontrer ma peau. Il fermait l'espace qui existait encore entre nous et collait tout son corps contre le mien, me faisant sentir combiens son désir pour moi était grand.

C'est troublée, excitée et à bout de souffle, comme si j'avais moi-même couru, que j'arrivais au campement.

Jacob me déposa par terre et je quittais ses bras à regret.

_Mais Bella purée qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu aimes Edward voyons, tu ne vas pas fantasmer maintenant à propos ton meilleur ami._ Me résonnais-je.

Edward me sortis de mon hébétude.

**Ca va Bella ?** Me demanda-t-il, inquiet de ma mine.

**Heu oui. Oui Edward ça va, un peu chamboulée par cette course, j'ai le mal des transports**. Essayais-je de plaisanter afin de couvrir mon trouble.

Cela eu l'air de fonctionner. Edward ne releva pas la question.

**Tu es certaine que tu as le mal des transports Bella, que ce n'est pas le fait d'être contre moi qui te mets dans cet état ?** Me murmura Jacob, à qui mes états d'âme n'avaient pas échappé.

**Coucher le chien ! **Rétorqua Edward sèchement, ayant tout entendu de son ouïe de vampire surdéveloppée.

Cela fit ricaner Jacob, comme si il le provoquait délibérément.

Ce petit jeu entre eux ne cesserait-il donc jamais ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la tente et Edward m'y fit entrer. Cela n'était pas un palace, c'était loin d'être confortable, même pour une seule nuit, mais il faudrait faire avec.

Jacob POV

Nous avions pris possession des lieux. Edward et moi avions laissé nos différents de côtés afin de pouvoir faire efficacement le tour du campement et nous assurer qu'il était tout à fait sécurisé. C'est de Bella dont il était question ici, et j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, même à faire une trêve avec ce buveur de sang qui avait la chance d'être son petit ami.

Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre le lendemain, jour de la bataille.

Bella et Edward rentrèrent dans la tente et j'entamais le premier tour de ronde. Nous nous relayerons toutes les heures Edward et moi. Ma meute était disséminée aux alentours du champ de bataille et me tiendrait informé d'un quelconque danger pouvant venir de là et en connexion avec mes pensées Edward en serait tenu au courant par la même occasion.

Le temps s'était dégradé et la température avait chuté. Comme si lui aussi sentait la gravité de la situation.

Mon heure de garde terminée, je rejoignis la tente pour passer le relais à Edward. Je le trouvais assis à côté d'une Bella grelottante dans son sac de couchage.

Edward sorti à regret. Il n'appréciait de toute évidence pas de me laisser seule avec sa petite amie.

**Tiens-toi à carreau salle cabot, ne l'approche pas plus que de raison** me lança-t-il en sortant de la tente.

Ne voulant pas créer plus de problèmes, je m'assis aussi loin de Bella que me le permettait l'espace réduit de notre abri.

Cela me fendait le cœur de voir Bella dans cet état. Elle claquait des dents et tremblait tellement fort que la paroi de la tente à côté d'elle était tout aussi agitée. Elle aurait bien besoin d'être réchauffée et ma température corporelle elle était de 40° à tout moment.

**N'y pense même pas !** Me cria Edward qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, il avait tout entendu de mes pensées.

**Pas de soucis** répondis-je **si tu préfères qu'elle se ramasse une pneumonie c'est ton choix.**

La fermeture à glissière de la tente s'ouvrit et il y passa la tête, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit.

**Très bien, clébard, met toi près d'elle mais contente toi de la réchauffer et pas de coup fourré. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes là tant que la température est aussi basse, moi je ne peux pas l'aider à ce niveau-là.**

Et il ressortit.

Bella qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans piper mot me regarda avec gratitude et ouvrit le sac de couchage afin que je puisse m'y glisser auprès d'elle.

La sentir contre moi était indescriptible, j'avais déjà pu en profiter plus tôt lors de notre course, mais ici, je n'avais rien d'autre à penser qu'à son corps si parfait collé contre le mien. Bien entendu cela ne me laissait pas insensible et mon imagination se réveillait.

**Tu pourrais au moins contrôler tes pensées** hurla Edward hors de lui.

Je souris. Contrôler mes pensées, ok. Je bâtis mon fameux mur. Ha tu veux que je contrôle mes pensées, et bien voilà tu vas être servi et moi tranquille.

**Merci** me lâchât-il.

Si seulement il savait maintenant à quoi je pensais, puis-ce que je pouvais penser librement, je ne suis pas certain qu'il me remercierait, me fis-je comme réflexion.

Maintenant libre dans mes idées et de mes mouvement, je me mis plus à l'aise et m'allongeais plus confortablement contre Bella qui s'était un tant soit peu réchauffée mais qui frissonnait encore.

Edward s'étant éloigné, je lui soufflais doucement à l'oreille

**Tu sais, il parait que cela fonctionne mieux, sans vêtement. Peaux contre peaux la chaleur passe mieux.**

Je la senti se contracter.

Bella POV

Mon amour et mon ami étaient enfin parvenu à se mettre d'accord et Jacob était venu me rejoindre dans le sac de couchage.

Edward, devant patrouiller, s'éloigna de la tente.

Je sentis Jacob se détendre et prendre un peu plus ses aises à mes côtés.

J'avais bien chaud à présent, mais tout comme tout à l'heure lors de notre course, le corps de Jacob contre le mien me laissait loin d'indifférente. Je frissonnais, mais plus de froid !

Il le remarqua, cru que j'avais encore froid, et me surpris par son audace.

**Tu sais,** me dit-il, **il parait que cela fonctionne mieux, sans vêtement. Peaux contre peaux la chaleur passe mieux.**

Je me contractais, je n'en revenais pas, Jacob me proposait de me déshabiller. Sois disant pour que la chaleur atteigne mieux mon organisme.

Bien sûr, j'avais capté le sous-entendu et le plaisir qu'il y prendrait si je m'exécutais. Mais n'y prendrais-je pas moi aussi un certain plaisir ? Ca y est, je repartais en vrille et à nouveau ne pensait plus à Jacob comme à mon meilleur ami !

Après tout, j'aimais le nargué et décidais de le prendre à son propre jeux.

J'ouvris le sac de couchage, en sorti et rapidement, car le froid me gagnait à nouveau, je quittais mes vêtements ne gardant que mon soutien-gorge et mon shorty.

C'est un Jacob éberlué et rouge comme une tomate que je rejoignis dans le sac de couchage.

Je riais intérieurement, j'avais réussi. Je m'étonnais moi-même de mon effronterie. Ici et maintenant je n'étais définitivement plus la Bella que tout me monde connaissait.

Je me recollais à nouveau contre lui afin de retrouver la chaleur qui m'avait quittée.

Il restait là, stoïque, droit comme un i les bras le long du corps, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi en faire. Je l'avais bien pris à son propre jeu. Il était mal à l'aise.

Je me retournais un tant soit peu et saisi son bras pour le passer autour de moi.

**J'aurais plus chaud comme ça** lui dis-je innocemment.

Bien entendu mon geste n'était pas innocent mais bien destiné à l'enfoncer encore plus dans le jeu qu'il avait voulu amorcer.

Jacob POV

Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Après s'être contractée, Bella avait ouvert le sac de couchage et en était sortie.

Je n'y croyais pas ! Elle m'avait pris au mot et se déshabillait. Était-elle vraiment aussi naïve et n'avait-elle pas saisi le sous-entendu de ma proposition ?

J'étais estomaqué et je me senti rougir face à son corps magnifique et à moitié nu. Elle portait, sous ses vêtements, un très joli petit ensemble en dentelle bordeaux, qui contrastait à merveille avec sa peau laiteuse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de profiter de cette vue enchanteresse bien longtemps car elle regagna vite fait sa place contre moi dans le sac de couchage.

Je ne savais plus comment agir, moi qui avait toute la gueule deux minutes avant et qui lui proposait de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire, je me retrouvais tétaniser avec la fille de mes rêves, en sous-vêtement, collée à moi.

C'est là, alors que je croyais être au bout de mes surprises, qu'elle me déstabilisa encore plus en se saisissant de mon bras et en le passant autour d'elle.

Isabella Marie Swan était à moitié nue dans mes bras, tout contre moi.

Je dû modifier ma position afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon trouble, qui avait des effets directement dans mon pantalon.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement au final, je n'eus pas dû le faire suffisamment vite car elle recula son bassin contre moi et ses fesses vinrent appuyer sur mon érection à présent impossible à dissimuler.

Mon côté loup dominant repris le dessus sur le jeune homme embarrassé que j'étais.

Je dégageai mon bras de son emprise fit glisser ma main jusqu'à sa hanche. Je saisi celle-ci et l'attira vers moi tout en avançant mon bassin, accentuant ainsi la pression entre son derrière et mon sexe turgescent.

**Ok Bella,** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, **tu veux jouer ? Voyons jusqu'où tu tiendras sans t'enfuir comme les autres fois.**

D'habitude, à peine je m'approchais d'elle pour essayer de l'embrasser qu'elle se carapatait prétextant que je n'étais que son meilleur ami.

Elle n'essaya pas de s'éloigner, au contraire, elle colla son dos contre mon torse, alignant ainsi parfaitement nos deux corps.

Je dégageai le bras coincé sous moi et le fit passer sous sa tête, ma position serait ainsi plus confortable et aussi, de cette manière, ma main avait accès à sa poitrine.

Tandis que la main qui m'avait servi à la collé contre moi caressait son ventre, l'autre était passée par-dessous le bord du bonnet de son soutien et je passais mes doigts sur son mamelon qui se durcirait. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, titillait son lobe d'oreille. Elle se frottait contre moi, apparemment elle appréciait, ce qui m'encourageait à m'aventurer plus loin dans l'audace. Je lui prenais maintenant le mamelon entre trois doigts et le faisait doucement rouler entre eux, le pinçant légèrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. J'aimais l'effet que je lui faisais. Mon autre main caressait maintenant sa douce et chaude intimité. Son shorty se révélait être très fin et ne cachait rien de l'état d'excitation de ma compagne de jeu. N'y tenant plus et ne voulant plus de cette barrière entre mes doigts et son feu intime, je fis légèrement glissé ce dernier. Elle retint sa respiration. Avais-je atteint sa limite ? Comme elle ne bougeait pas, qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, je continuais et reposant ma main sur son ventre je la dirigeais doucement vers son pubis, lui laissant le loisir de me stopper. N'ayant aucune réaction dans ce sens, mes doigts rencontrèrent sa toison. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas, impatient d'entrer en contact avec la peau délicate de ses lèvres intimes. Ils y arrivèrent sans embuches, les caressèrent et finalement j'y appliquais une légère pressions afin de les séparer me donnant accès à son antre. Elle soupirait, ses hanches ondulaient. Dire qu'elle était humide aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était détrempée. J'eu envie de trouver la source de cette humidité et aventuraient un doigt sur son entrée. Elle gémit doucement. En espérant que l'autre dehors ne l'entende pas, me dis-je.

**Hmmmmm, tu as l'air d'apprécier** lui murmurais-je** tu n'essaies plus de m'échapper. Veux-tu sentir mes doigts en toi ?** lui demandais-je

Pour toute réponse elle avançait son bassin, accentuant la pression de mes doigts sur son sexe incandescent.

J'en avais autant envie qu'elle. N'y tenant plus j'introduisais donc un doigt en elle. Elle était douce, chaude et au combien mouillée. Un vas et viens de mon doigt lui arrachait un soupir éloquent et ceci me poussait à ajouter un autre doigt au premier afin d'accentuer son plaisir. Elle se cambra. Son bassin ondulait, accompagnant mes mouvements en elle et par la même occasion frottait contre mon sexe. Je me pressais un peu plus contre elle pout profiter aussi du plaisir que tout cela me procurait en imprimait aussi une ondulation à mon propre bassin, mon sexe délicieusement coincer entre elle, mon jeans et mon ventre.

Je quittais la chaleur de son vagin, mes doigts lubrifiés, je les posais doucement sur son bouton sensible et avec une légère pression, je le caressais formant des petits cercles sur lui. Bella respirait de plus en plus fort, je pouvais entendre son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, elle contrôlait tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Sa main rejoignait la mienne, je crus qu'elle allait m'arrêter, mais au contraire, elle se posa dessus et ses doigts se lovèrent sur les miens et me montrèrent la pression qu'elle souhaitait ressentir. Elle me fit aussi accélérer le rythme de mes circonvolutions. Je la senti se tendre, elle mordait dans sa main pour garder un volume sonore acceptable. Je pouvais dire qu'elle appréciait. Elle fut prise de tremblements puis de spasmes, longs et multiples. Je venais d'amener ma Bella à l'orgasme.

C'est le moment que choisi Edward pour revenir à la tente.

Que ce mort animé soit damné !

Edward POV

Je retournais à la tente pour voir si Bella se sentait enfin mieux.

Je failli m'étrangler et par la même occasion sauter sur cette saleté de loup quand, en entrant dans la tente, je vis les vêtements de Bella au sol.

**PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, que ce passe-t-il ici ? **Explosais-je

Bella me fusilla du regard et me rétorqua agressivement

**C'est dans tous les cours de secourisme pour HUMAIN, pour que la chaleur se propage mieux dans des cas comme celui-ci, il est préférable de ne pas avoir de vêtements et soit encore bien content car nous en avons encore.**

La dessus elle se retourna et enfui sa tête contre le torse de Jacob qui me regardait l'air innocent un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je pouvais dire que ma chérie était réellement très énervée contre moi car elle respirait vite et difficilement et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine avec force.

Il fallait bien que j'admette. J'avais lu cette théorie dans un manuel ou l'autre. Je restais la hébété. Ma jalousie maladive m'avait encore une fois aveuglé. Bella m'en voulait, elle me tournait le dos et me faisait la tête maintenant. Je m'excusais, essayait de la faire parler, qu'elle me réponde, mais rien à faire, elle restait désespérément dos à moi.

Je restais là encore un moment. La regardant dans les bras de cet autre homme que moi. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Elle dormait certainement. Jacob en faisait de même. Ils dormaient. Je sortais donc de la tente et la refermais soigneusement.

J'avais été con ! S'ils avaient été occupés à quelque chose de pas catholique, trop content de lui je l'aurais entendu dans les pensées de ce chien de malheur !

Jacob POV

Une fois encore Bella m'avait désarçonné. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait fait face dans notre situation et comme si de rien était, comme si nous n'étions pas occupé à jouer avec le feu, elle avait cloué Edward avec la même théorie qui nous avait amené à nous retrouver quasiment nu l'un contre l'autre et elle à jouir.

Et ce con il avait marché.

Elle s'était fâchée contre lui et retournée face à moi, la tête contre mon torse, ses bras entre nous. Je la serrais contre moi faisant mine de lui tenir chaud et souriant bêtement vers Edward.

Il se confondait en excuse. Bella ne réagissait pas. Avoir joué la colère avait bien masqué le fait que sa respiration était encore rapide due à son tout récent orgasme. Et elle jouait aussi très bien celle qui faisait la tête. Car en fait tous le temps qu'Edward la suppliait de lui pardonné, de lui parler, Bella faisait discrètement balader ses mains sur mon ventre. Cachée par le sac de couchage, la canaille avait décidé elle aussi de jouer avec la partie la plus sensible de mon corps. Tout cela en présence de son petit ami.

J'avais bien du mal à faire semblant de rien. Ses mains ne me laissaient pas insensible et mon érection devenait vraiment très inconfortable. Comme si Bella avait ressenti ce que je pensais, et qu'elle voulait, ce que en quoi je ne doutais pas d'ailleurs, que je me sente encore plus à l'étroit dans mon jeans, l'une de ses main était maintenant posée sur la bosse que formait mon sexe dans celui-ci. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, après un moment elle y apposait une certaine pression et amorçait un léger mouvement de vas et viens. Je fermais les yeux et contrôlais ma respiration. Elle allait me faire perdre la tête et nous faire repérer par Edward, ça allait être notre fête.

Edward, décidément il avait besoin de lunette celui-là, sorti de la tente. Avait-il entendu quelque chose ou nous avait-il cru endormi, je m'en fichais je pouvais enfin souffler.

J'attendis qu'il se soit éloigné et là n'y tenant plus ma main passait sous le menton de Bella et lui soulevait la tête. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne tenta pas d'échappé à ce baiser et y répondit même. Ma langue vint jouer contre ses dents et elle répondit à ma demande d'accès en desserrant ses mâchoires et en venant à la rencontre de ma langue avec la sienne.

Mes alleux quelle sensation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de la goûter. Elle était sucrée et fraiche comme un fruit de printemps. Nos langues jouaient, dansaient, d'abords doucement puis le rythme devint plus effréné.

Bella POV

Jacob venait de me faire jouir comme jamais je n'avais jouis avant ! Même seule et me connaissant bien je n'étais jamais arrivée à me donner autant de plaisir.

J'étais à bout de souffle et un dernier spasme de plaisir venait de me traverser quand Edward rentra dans la tente.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Il se prit une colère voyant mes vêtements au sol. J'en profitais pour moi aussi jouer la colère, cela me permettrait de justifier la rapidité de ma respiration. A la fin de ma tirade je lui tournais le dos, prenant soin de placer mes bras de façons à mettre le plan qui venait juste de naitre dans mon esprit à exécution.

Haaa Jacob voulait voir jusqu'où j'irais dans notre jeu, et bien j'allais voir, moi, jusqu'où lui était capable d'allé.

Les excuses d'Edward me touchaient mais j'étais trop prise par la chaleur de nos activités à Jacob et à moi que pour y prêter vraiment attention. J'avais envie de jouer.

Je ne me reconnaissais décidément pas. Où était passée la Bella timide et qui évitait tout contact trop intime avec son meilleur ami ? Était-ce l'imminence du combat à venir, dans lequel j'avais autant à perdre qu'a gagner, était-ce la frustration des ébats avorter avec Edward ou était-ce cette attirance envers Jacob, que je m'étais toujours refusée d'admettre même à moi-même, qui me rendait si hardie ?

Dans tous les cas j'avais décidé de profiter du moment.

Edward était toujours là, a s'excuser à se justifier.

Sous l'écran que formait le sac de couchage je commençais à caresser le ventre de Jacob. Mon dieu comme il était bien foutu. Mais je décidais bien vite que ce n'était pas là que je voulais mes mains !

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de caresser Edward, au-dessus de ses vêtements j'entends, et de sentir à quoi ressemblait un sexe masculin prêt à l'attaque.

Mais là c'est Jacob que j'avais envie de caresser et pas qu'au dessus de ses vêtements.

Je posais ma main sur son sexe, seul son jean me séparait de sa peau. Je sentais sa verge vivre sous ma main, se contracter, se soulever. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'appuyer légèrement dessus et de faire doucement allé et venir ma main.

Jacob faisait preuve d'un self contrôle dont je ne lui en pensais pas capable. Sa respiration était lente et profonde. Si je n'avais pas son instrument bien éveillé sous la main, j'aurais pu croire qu'il dormait paisiblement.

C'est probablement ce qu'Edward pensait aussi car il sorti de la tente. Le jeu allait être plus facile.

Jacob souleva ma tête en passant sa main sous mon menton. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je ne le repoussa pas quand il m'embrassa, j'en avais envie, depuis longtemps, si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même.

Ce baiser réveilla mon excitation qui s'était un tant soit peu calmée et je m'en servi pour y puiser l'audace pour ma prochaine action.

Je brisais notre baiser et recherchais le regard de Jacob, il eut l'air un peu déçus mais son expression changea bien vite.

Je défaisais le premier bouton de son jeans. Jacob n'en revenait pas. Les autres boutons suivirent aisément.

Pour faciliter sa transformation et pour n'avoir qu'un vêtement à enlever lors de celle-ci ou à remettre après, Jacob ne portait pas de sous vêtement. J'eu donc, une fois tous les boutons défait, accès directement à son membre tendu.

Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, je me saisis de l'objet de ma convoitise. J'enroulais mes doigts autour de celui-ci. Je le caressais, passant légèrement mes doigts tout le long de son sexe et appréciant la douceur de sa peau.

Jacob avait l'air d'aimer ça, son regard s'était adoucis et était un peu voilé.

J'affermis un peu ma prise et tirais doucement sa peau vers le bas, découvrant son gland turgescent. Je passai l'un de mes doigt sur le dessus de celui-ci afin de récolté les gouttes d'excitation qui y perlaient. Je portais ce même doigt à ma bouche pour gouter les prémices du produit de nos jeux. Cette action fit gémir Jacob.

Il m'avait fait jouir, j'allais à mon tour lui donné du plaisir. Je n'avais jusque-là jamais vécu de jeux sexuel aussi poussé, mais je n'étais pas innocente et ignorante sur le sujet pour autant. J'ai toujours adoré lire, même si les livres sont agrémentés d'images, et mon père aimait le cinéma, même celui classé vers la fin de l'alphabet et j'avais pu, en cachette, profiter de sa vidéothèque.

Ayant nettoyé mon doigt de toute trace du liquide que j'avais récolté, je l'humidifiais avec ma salive. Je replongeais ma main dans le sac de couchage et m'emparais à nouveau du sexe de mon compagnon de jeu. Aidée par la lubrification, je fis facilement glisser celle-ci autour du gland et de partie très sensible de la verge de Jacob. Il ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouvert et sa tête parti légèrement vers l'arrière. Il appréciait mes caresses.

Sentir son membre dans ma main m'excitais, la chaleur du feu de mon ventre s'était à nouveau éveillée et je voulais la calmer. Dans notre position, il m'était impossible de me toucher pendant que je masturbais Jacob. Une idée s'imposa à moi. Je poussais Jacob afin qu'il se couche sur le dos. Je me battais un peu avec mon Shorty et arrivais enfin à m'en débarrasser. Je me couchais sur un Jacob incrédule qui me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

Une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, allongée sur lui, son sexe entre nous, je remontais un peu. D'abord mon pubis toucha son membre, puis je fis basculer mon bassin et le regardant dans les yeux, j'amenai ma fente humide contre sa longueur. Le sentir contre mon intimité me fit mouiller encore plus, je n'y tenais plus et me faisais maintenant allé et venir, me masturbant avec sa verge et le masturbant par la même occasion. J'étais tellement mouillée que nous étions parfaitement lubrifiés et la caresse de nos sexes l'un contre l'autre nous procurait de délectables sensations.

A chaque allées et venues, mon clitoris entrait en contact avec son gland. Je maintenais un rythme soutenu et Jacob m'avait attrapé les hanches et appliquait un mouvement du bassin qui s'accordait au mien. Je prenais garde que nos mouvements ne m'amène pas à m'empaler sur l'instrument qui faisait monté mon plaisir, je ne souhaitais pas perdre ma virginité comme cela.

Nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés.

Jacob POV

Bella me chevauchait, non que nous nous étions imbriqué mais elle se masturbait en me masturbant, frottant son sexe chand et humide au mien.

Je voyais bien qu'elle y prenait un plaisir grandissant et le mien n'était pas loin de son apogée. A ce rythme-là je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

**Ho Bella, putain c'est bon **soufflais-je

Le fait que je vocalise mon plaisir eu l'air de l'exciter encore plus.

**Hmmm oui Bella continue **

J'avais envie qu'elle vienne aussi.

**Ho oui continue, n'arrête surtout pas** gémis-je

Je sentis son liquide couler le long de ma verge, je l'excitais à parler et la fis gémir à son tour. Je la sentais proche tout comme je l'étais. J'allais jouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

**Ho oui bébé, jouis pour moi, viens, viens maintenant.**

Je la sentit trembler et les spasmes de son orgasme, la pression accentuée qu'elle mettait sur ma verge et la beauté de son visage dans le plaisir me fit exploser et m'envoyait au 7ème ciel en même temps qu'elle.

Elle s'écroula sur moi. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle. Nous nous câlinâmes un peu avant d'ajuster notre tenue.

Je pris finalement sa bouche, dans un long et doux baiser dans lequel j'espère elle ressentit tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Cette guerre n'avait au fond pas que du mal. Elle avait peut-être permis à Bella de se rendre compte qu'elle m'aimait aussi et qu'elle avait le choix entre la vie, moi et la mort, Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Voilà. Ma toute première fanfiction. **

**Je l'ai faite en OC car je ne pensais pas pouvoir la trainer plus en longueur et y mettre suffisamment de substance afin qu'elle reste intéressante.**

**SVP, donnez-moi votre avis. Selon eux, celle-ci sera ma première ou peut-être ma dernière.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**


	2. Remerciement  infos

Merci, merci, merci à toutes !

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cette histoire aurait engendré tant d'engouement venant des lectrices. Vous toutes me dite de continuer à écrire, pas de soucis à se faire car j'en ai bien l'intention, vos reviews m'en ont donné envie.

Beaucoup d'entre vous me demande d'essayer de continuer cette OS, et bien j'ai quelques idées, que je pense, pas trop mauvaises et oui je vais la continuer donc, bein ce ne sera plus une OS )

Désolée pour celles qui pensaient que ceci était la suite de « Jeux sous la tente » , je me mets de suite à écrire )

A bientôt. Bisous


	3. Jeux de main

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les mets juste dans des situations inspirées par l'histoire originale ou d'autre fanfics mais aussi dans de toutes nouvelles sorties de mon imagination.

Bella POV

Après nos jeux interdits avec Jacob, nous nous rajustâmes et malgré l'inconfort de notre abri et le stress de ce qui était à venir nous nous endormîmes emplit de ce bienêtre spécifique à l'après jouissance.

A l'aube Edward nous rejoignit, c'était le moment pour Jacob de descendre prendre sa place au sein de la meute et de régler les derniers détails de leur plan de bataille.

Edward, lui, même s'il crevait d'envie de descendre avec lui et de se payer quelque nouveau nés, s'était ranger à l'avis général décrétant qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste avec moi, ici à notre retraite, afin de me protéger dans le cas où l'un de nos attaquant repérait quand même mon odeur.

Pendant que je remettais mes vêtements, Edward se mis entre Jacob et moi pour servir d'écran afin que celui-ci ne profite pas trop de la vue. J'étais intérieurement morte de rire. Si il savait !

Je ne regrettais pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, cela avait été magique, agréable à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, d'autant plus que dans mon esprit, avant, cela ne se serait jamais passé. Cependant je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il m'avait pris. Je ne verrais jamais plus Jacob de la même façon. Du statut de meilleur amis il était passé à celui de super canon qui me faisait mourir de plaisir. Arriverais-je maintenant à avoir les même relations avec lui, amicales et sans prise de tête ? J'en doutais, il ne se gênerait certainement pas pour me rappeler ce chaud début de nuit et de mon côté arriverais-je à refreiner mon attirance pour lui. Je n'osais pas non plus imaginer ce que ça allait être de me retrouver face aux autres membres de la meute. Une fois sous sa forme de loup, ils allaient, tous, voir ce que Jacob avait dans la tête. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui parler seul à seul avant qu'il ne parte pour la bataille.

Enfin habillée Edward et moi nous nous retournions vers Jacob, étonné que celui-ci soit toujours allongé dans le sac de couchage.

**Bein alors quoi le chiot, tu te bouges, t'as pas toute la journée** lui lança froidement Edward.

**J'arrive, j'arrive** rétorqua Jacob.

Jacob POV

Edward était revenu à la tente et me signalait qu'il était temps pour moi de me préparer à rejoindre les autres.

Bella se leva pour revêtir les vêtements qu'elle avait si hardiment quittés la veille.

Bien que cet idiot de sang froid se fût mis entre nous, je pouvais sans trop de mal admirer la beauté de la quasi nudité de Bella.  
Ce qui eut pour conséquence de me ramener aux évènements de la nuit passée et l'immédiate réaction de mon instrument. Comme tous les hommes, bien que je ne fusse maintenant plus totalement humain, ce dernier se dressait comme tous les matins, mais là, profitant de cette vision magnifique c'en était pour ainsi dire douloureux.

C'est donc avec difficulté que je sortais du sac de couchage quand Edward m'y obligea.

Je me mis à quatre pattes, comme si j'étais déjà loup, leur tournais le dos et fit mine de replier le sac de couchage. Cette manœuvre me permis de cacher ma monumentale érection à Edward, car cela ne m'aurais pas déranger que Bella la découvre.

Sur ce laps de temps ils sortirent de la tente. Bella avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu. Il est vrai que la nuit n'avait pas été des plus confortables, moi-même je me sentais un peu courbaturer. Dormir à même le sol n'est pas un souci quand je suis transformé, mais sous ma forme humaine c'est loin d'être pratique.

Une fois le sac de couchage replié, j'étais toujours dans le même état. Il portait toujours, mélangé à la mienne, l'odeur de Bella. Cela me remémora nos ébats ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger mon état, au contraire.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas imaginer me calmer seul, ici et maintenant. La sangsue s'attendait certainement à ce que je sorte de cette tente assez rapidement.

La seule solution que je trouvai était donc de me transformer, sous ma forme de loup mon excitation serait moins flagrante.

L'espace réduit de la tente m'obligeait à m'asseoir pour enlever mon pantalon.

Je le glissais donc jusque mes pieds et enlevait complètement. Une fois ceci fait je pris appuis derrière moi avec mes main afin de m'étendre et de soulager un peu la douleur que j'avais dans le dos, cela valais mieux avant de prendre mon autre forme.

Les jambes étendue devant moi, les mains posées derrières moi, la tête en arrière, je m'étendais donc.

C'est à ce moment que Bella entra dans la tente, elle y avait oublié son sac !

Je me retrouvais donc devant elle, nu comme un vers et super bien exposé. Pensez-vous, dans cette position mon érection était loin d'être cachée, au contraire elle était des plus voyante et magistrale.

Mais qu'était devenue la Bella que je connaissais ? Elle aurait rougis, ce serait caché les yeux et se serait confondue en excuses en s'enfuyant de la tente. Et bien là non ! Son regard se posa directement sur la tour qui s'élevait au bas de mon ventre puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient assombris par un désir qu'elle ne cachait plus désormais.

Sur ses mains ses genoux pour pouvoir entrer dans la tente, c'est dans cette position qu'elle avança d'une façon féline dont jamais je ne lui en serait crue capable. Cette nuit avait transformé ma Bella en tigresse.

Elle continuait à avancer et se plaça, les jambes de chaque côté des mienne, et stoppa les mains de chaque côté de mes hanches. Je sentais son souffle sur mon membre érigé. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Et c'est là qu'elle plia les bras, et une seule fois une seule elle fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon érection.

J'étais inquiet, il ne faudrait pas que le vampire nous tombe dessus dans cette position ! Bella le remarqua.

**T'inquiète mon p'tit loup, il est parti un peu plus loin pour capter les prévisions d'Alice.**

Sur ce elle se redressa, pris son sac et sorti de la tente comme si de rien n'était.

Cette fille veux ma mort ce n'est pas possible ! Comment étais-je sensé me calmé moi maintenant !

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la tente et passais la tête à l'extérieur, personne en vue. Je sorti et mutais directement. Je me sentais plus à l'aise, mon excitation était toujours là mais moins visible pour les yeux non avertis.

Je pris la direction du champ de bataille et croisais ma belle et le suceur de sang.

Je m'arrêtais à leur hauteur pour leur dire au revoir puis je m'éloignais en trottinant.

Un petit moment après j'entendis Bella m'appeler, je me retournais, elle courrait dans ma direction.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

**Je voulais te dire à tout à l'heure et bonne chance** me dit-elle.

Je frotta ma tête contre sa main pour la remercier.

**J'aurais aimé pouvoir au moins te donné un baiser avant que tu partes mais sous cette forme je n'en ai plus trop envie**

Trop content d'entendre cela et ne voulant pas rater un baiser de celle qui me faisait rêver depuis si longtemps, je repris bien vite ma forme humaine et était à nouveau nu devant elle et toujours tendu en dessous de la ceinture.

Pas plus effarouchée que tout à l'heure elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se colla à moi. Je mis mes mains dans le bas de son dos et la pressa un peu plus fort contre moi, mon sexe entre nous deux.

Elle leva la tête et me laissa approcher de ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un baiser d'abord très doux mais qui pris feu bien vite. Nos langues jouaient, s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre, tournoyaient ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Je sentis Bella faire doucement glissé l'une de ses mains de mon coup à mon torse. Elle y fit une petite pose mais bien vite repris sa descente en direction de mon ventre. Comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez excitant pour moi elle continua sa torture et alla carrément se saisir de mon sexe. Je gémis. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du car cela la fit me lâcher instantanément.

**Nous n'avons plus le temps pour cela maintenant, puis Edward pourrais nous surprendre. Fait attention à toi surtout, je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Tiens, à mon grand regret, on dirait que l'ancienne Bella refaisait surface.

Je la laissais donc retourner vers le campement. Mais son odeur m'accompagnait.

Je fis quelques pas m'enfonçant dans la forêt, je ne m'étais pas encore transformer.

Le trajet que la main de Bella avait suivi de ma nuque jusqu'à mon sexe me paraissait brulant. Avec l'une des miennes je repassais aux mêmes endroits. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre pour repenser à ce délicieux baiser que nous venions d'échanger. Ma main se trouvait sur mon ventre à présent, et là les images de nos jeux sexuels s'imposèrent à moi. Elle descendit plus bas et je me caressais la verge. D'abord doucement puis n'y tenant plus j'enroulais mes doigts pour la saisir tout comme Bella l'avait fait quelques minutes au par avant. Pendant que ma main s'activait sur mon membre demandeur, je fantasmais sur la scène où Bella m'avait donné un coup de langue de haut en bas sur ma queue. Je l'imaginais maintenant en train de réellement la prendre en bouche. Elle me suçait, me léchait. J'humidifiais ma main pour me donner un peu plus l'illusion de ce que pourraient être les sensations d'y être. Mon mouvement s'accéléra de lui-même, je sentais le plaisir monter et c'est en imaginaire que je me déversais dans la bouche de Bella.

C'est soulager et en espérant que cela arrive réellement un jour que je repris ma forme lupine et que je me dirigeais, prêt à me battre, vers le lieu où la meute et la famille Cullen se préparaient pour la guerre imminente.

**Voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**Comme j'ai décidé de transformer le OS en fanfic les chapitres seront plus court que les 5675 mots du premier )**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Je voudrais aussi toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaires cela fait un bien fou de savoir que vous avez apprécié ma toute première tentative d'écriture.**

**Je voudrais remercier en particulier, et vous devriez en faire autant, Becob85 pour ses encouragements. Car sans elle il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une suite à « Jeux sous la tente » ai vu le jour.**


	4. La tente s'écroule

Bella POV

Voilà, Jacob venais de me quitter pour rejoindre le lieu où devait se tenir la bataille. Je n'étais pas rassurée mais savais qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ne pas périr dans cette guerre.

Je devais retourner au campement. N'étant pas tenaillée par le regret j'éprouvais cependant un certain mal à l'aise à me retrouver à présent seul avec Edward.

Est-ce que les choses seraient à présent aussi les même avec lui ?

Mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Je l'aimais toujours de tout mon être mais je ne pouvais désormais plus nier qu'aussi j'étais amoureuse de Jacob.

Je me retrouvais face à une situation bien difficile. J'allais devoir choisir.

Bha, le temps n'était pas à ces réflexion, la situation avec les nouveaux nés était déjà assez stressante en elle-même sans que j'y ajoute cela.

Tant que je pourrais, je continuerais à voir Edward et Jacob, comme avant, enfin presque. Cela me permettrait de me rendre compte si mes sentiments vis-à-vis de l'un et de l'autre changeaient ou évoluaient. J'allais consciemment tromper mon petit ami officiel et n'en éprouvais pas vraiment de remords.

Mon intimité avec Edward était réduite à sa plus simple expression, nous nous embrassions, nous nous caressions un peu, mais à chaque fois que les choses s'enflammaient il stoppait tout, de peur de perdre le contrôle et de me faire mal. J'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il me traite comme une poupée de porcelaine, un peu de brutalité dans ces moment-là peut aussi être très excitante.

Je décidais donc que dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je pousserais notre prochaine séance de câlins améliorés le plus loin possible et essaierais d'éviter ses réticences. Il fallait que j'arrive à le pousser dans ses retranchements et à lui faire perdre, sinon les pédales, au moins un peu plus de sa retenue.

J'avais envie de sentir ses mains sur ma peau nue et non plus sur mes vêtements, j'avais envie qu'il me touche, vraiment.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je le rejoignis.

Il m'attendait près de la tente et m'ouvris les bras quand j'arrivais.

Je m'y blottis, il était froid et dur comme de l'albâtre, mon apollon. Je relevais la tête et nous nous regardâmes. Je voyais dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, toute cette tendresse.

Bon dieu, ce n'était pas cela que j'avais envie d'y voir pour le moment, mais le feu, la passion, l'envie charnelle.

Je réduisis la distance entre nos lèvres et pris les siennes. Il s'était désormais habituer à cela et n'en éprouvait plus de difficulté. J'en profitais donc. Nos bouches jouaient l'une avec l'autre dans un baiser bien agréable mais trop chaste à mon goût. Jacob avait réveillé le feu, le vrai feu, qui sommeillait en moi, et je voulais brûler avec Edward aussi, je voulais voir si je pouvais enflammer le corps glacial de mon amour de vampire.

Je fis donc une chose que je n'avais essayé qu'une fois et qui s'était soldée par le rejet, doux mais ferme, de mon petit ami.

Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, suppliant de me donner accès à sa bouche afin d'approfondir notre baiser. J'y mis toute la persuasion dont j'étais capable. Et bien entendu il me repoussa. Je n'étais pas de force à l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit et c'est donc encore une fois frustrée et de très mauvaise humeur que je le repoussais à mon tour et entrait en furie dans la tente.

Je m'y allongeais, dos à l'entrée et tout comme la nuit passée ne prêta aucune attention à ses habituelles excuses et justifications à son refus.

J'en avais plus qu'assez, je voulais qu'il prenne des risques, j'en prenais bien moi !

Il finit par se lasser et s'allongea derrière moi, il passa un bras sous sa tête et l'autre autour de moi, je ne le repoussais pas. Edward était l'un des rares vampires à avoir gardé l'habitude de respirer, bien qu'il n'en ait plus l'utilité, et à sa respiration je savais qu'il était calme.

Je le sentis se tendre. Que se passait-il ? La bataille avait-elle commencé ?

**Edward, ça vas ?** Lui demandais-je sincèrement inquiète.

Sa réponse ne me surpris pas.

**Les nouveaux nés sont là, ça va commencer !**

J'étais inquiète pour mes amis dans la clairière, ce terrain qui nous servait pour nous amuser, pour jouer au baseball, se transformait aujourd'hui en champ de bataille. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de sang versé puis-ce que les vampires ne saignent pas et j'espérais bien qu'aucun de mes amis loup ne soit blesser ou pire.

Edward entra dans une extrême concentration, il était ici de corps mais son esprit se trouvait là-bas avec tous les autres. J'étais donc pratiquement seule ici.

Je le regardais, les expressions de son visage me renseignaient sur les évènements d'en bas. Dieu ce que le visage d'Edward était beau. Les expressions y changeaient, l'inquiétude, la surprise, la colère, l'approbation, je le contemplais. Puis, c'est comme si la nouvelle Bella reprenais les rênes de mes réflexions. Je ne donnais plus les mêmes significations aux mimiques de mon presque inerte petit ami. J'y voyais le désir, l'appréciation d'une sensation, le plaisir qui grandi.

Purée ! Mes hormones jouaient définitivement avec moi !

Je laissais cette nouvelle moi prendre le contrôle. Mes mains caressèrent le visage d'Edward. Tellement concentré, il ne réagit pas. Je m'enhardis donc et mes mains glissèrent vers sa chemise. Je la déboutonnais doucement puis caressais son torse. Il était tellement pâle et froid qu'on l'aurait cru sculpté dans du marbre. Je l'embrassais, laissant tomber une pluie de petit baiser de sa poitrine à là lisière de son pantalon.

Oserais-je ? Je regardais à nouveau son visage, aucun signe qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Je fis donc jouer mes doigts sur les boutons de sa braguette et les défis un par un. A la différence de Jacob, Edward portait un boxer, noir. Je laissais ma main errer sur son sexe endormis. Explorer ainsi, librement et sans holà, m'excitait terriblement. Jusqu'où pourrais-je allé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Il avait beau avoir l'ai d'être inconscient, son corps réagissait, seul, peu à peu à mes caresses et son pénis s'anima comme empli d'une volonté propre. J'appréciais cela. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voir mon cher amour plus dévêtu que maintenant, je n'avais jamais aperçu la partie basse de son anatomie. Je voyais dans ce moment l'occasion de remédier à cela.

Ses attributs désormais bien dressés me facilitèrent la tâche et se dressèrent fièrement devant mes yeux quand je baissais l'élastique de son boxer pour les libérer.

Edward, pour ainsi dire nu devant moi, allongé et pour une fois comme sans défense.  
Son sexe à la hauteur de mon visage. J'avais fait passer ma langue, quelques heures plus tôt, sur celui de Jacob, je n'avais jamais été aussi loin avec le sexe d'un homme. Je pris donc ce cadeau de la nature dans ma main droite et dirigeait mon visage en sa direction, espérant qu'Edward ne retrouve pas ses esprits maintenant.  
Je léchai son gland puis doucement, pour en apprécier le goût et la texture, je fis glisser son membre dans ma bouche. Ce dernier eu l'air d'apprécier, bien que son propriétaire restait cataleptique. Je commencais un mouvement de vas et viens, suçant doucement, testant différents mouvement et pressions. Comme mue par une vie propre la queue de mon amour régissait à mes actions. Je continuais donc avec un plaisir grandissant tout comme la chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

Je le flattais, le suçais, le caressais, jouais avec les bijoux composant la trilogie. Je remarquais que certaine sucions accompagnée d'une certaine pressions sur ses testicules faisait apparemment plus d'effet, je continuais donc cette administration. 

J'eu la surprise d'entendre Edward gémir. Je me redressais et rouge comme une pivoine tombais les yeux dans les yeux avec lui, totalement conscient. Depuis combien de temps ?

Edward POV

J'avais encore une fois déçus Bella, je l'avais repoussée quand elle avait tempter d'approfondir notre baiser. Je savais que si je laissais faire je ne résisterais pas et allait lui faire mal en laissant mes envies, mes besoins, prendrent le dessus.

Elle marcha rapidement vers la tente et y entra hors d'elle.

Je la rejoignis espérant la calmer, mais rien n'y fit.

J'étais allongé, le devant de mon corps contre son dos, je passais un bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre moi. Au moins elle ne me rejetait pas.

Je restais là près d'elle, calme, et me concentrait sur les informations me venant d'en bas. Je me contractais, les nouveaux né étaient arrivé et la bataille allait commencer.

Bella s'en rendit compte et je lui transmis l'information. Elle me laissa à mon observation.

J'assistais donc à distance à la rixe, à cette guerre à laquelle j'aurais voulu participer.

J'avais beau être ici, dans la tente et loin du terrain, mais c'est tout comme si j'étais là-bas, mon environnement immédiat avait disparu et je me tenais au milieu de ma famille et des loups, observant leurs attaques, leurs défenses et leurs techniques. Tout se passait bien, les nouveaux nés, contrairement à ce que l'on avait pensé, ne faisaient pas le poids contre notre coalitions. Je me rendais compte que finalement je n'aurais pas été indispensable et que le fait d'être près de ma compagne ne posait aucuns soucis.

Était-ce le fait de penser à elle, mais je ressenti une excitation, forte, je devais certainement être en érection à ce moment même. Cela me ramena à prendre conscience de mon corps allongé dans la tente.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermé mais je n'étais plus sur les champs de bataille. Je sentais maintenant les mains de Bella courir sur mon corps, elle avait ouvert ma chemise et apparemment mon pantalon aussi. Sa main était posée sur mon sexe et le caressait au-dessus du tissu de mon boxer. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas bouger. Je la laissais faire. Si moi je ne bougeais pas, si moi je ne la touchais pas, j'arriverais à ne pas lui faire de mal.

J'avais effectivement une belle érection ! Bella, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, savait s'y faire. Le fait de me croire loin l'avait enhardie et elle jouait avec mon corps. C'était loin d'être désagréable, je décidais donc d'en profiter.

Il me fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas réagir quand elle baissa mon boxer pour avoir accès à aux parties les plus intimes de ma personne.

La peau de sa main entrait maintenant en contact direct avec mon sexe tendu.

Jamais nous n'avions été jusque-là. La sensation était plus qu'agréable. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce allait suivre. Je la senti me regarde. Je fis mine de rien, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle réservait à mon corps inerte, ou presque, à ses côté.

Divines sensations, elle jouait sur mon érection avec sa langue. Je devais faire des efforts vampiriques afin de garder ma respiration à un rythme calme et régulier. Elle était en train de me rendre folle. Jusqu'où pensait-elle pouvoir aller sans que je réagisse ?

Elle commençait à me sucer. MAMAN, je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait touché de la sorte. Elle enchainait les succions, les pressions, les caresses de la langue, elle jouait avec mes bourses et ce qu'elles contenaient. A ce rythme-là jamais je ne tiendrais le coup bien longtemps. Elle allait finir par me faire répandre ma semence vampirique.

Un nouveau mouvement, une toute nouvelle façon de me prendre en bouche, de flatter mon membre turgescent. Ce fut lui qui réagit en premier. Elle le remarqua et continua cette douce torture. Je me laissais aller aux sensations et un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, malgré moi.

Je redressais la tête, Bella avait stoppé, surprise de ma vocalisation, je la regardais dans les yeux. Elle avait l'ai effrayée, honteuse.

J'appréciais bien trop ce qu'elle me faisait, et me contrôlais plutôt bien, je lui souris et l'encourageais, pour une fois à continuer.

Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et dirigeait avec douceur sa tête, je voulais à nouveau me retrouver dans sa bouche, s'était si bon !

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et recommença son exercice. Me sachant maintenant conscient et consentant elle devint même plus coquine. Sa succions s'intensifia, envoyant des milliers d'aiguille de plaisir dans tout mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau en vie.

Le plaisir montait vite, s'intensifiait et s'accumulait dans mon bas ventre. Bella m'arrachait de nombreux soupirs, gémissement et cris de plaisirs. C'est essouffler que je lui dis

**Ralentis mon amour ou je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler et je vais jouir dans ta bouche.**

Vous pensez qu'elle m'aurait écouté !

Elle reprit, au contraire, les caresses qui me faisaient tant réagir quelques minutes au par avant, et là c'en fut trop pour moi. J'éloignai mes mains d'elle, je ne voulais pas la blesser, elle me donnait tant de plaisir, je perdais les pédales, je ne voulais pas lui serrer de trop la nuque ou lui arracher des cheveux. Je me saisit du piquet de tente à ma tête.

Le plaisir montait encore, atteignait des sommets que je ne pensais même pas qui existaient, puis un éclair traversa mon corps, je me sentis partir, j'explosa de plaisir dans la bouche de ma bien aimée, de puissants et longs jet qu'elle accueillit et avala sans retenue. J'étais secouer de spasme, tout mon corps se contractait au rythme des à-coups de ma jouissance, puissante, longue délectable. La tempête des sensations se calmait peu a peu, je desserrais les mains et nous nous retrouvions soudains Bella et moi ensevelis sous la toile de tente.

J'avais brisé le piquet en atteignant l'orgasme.

**Voilà les ptits loups. Encore un chapitre. Et bien je ne pensais pas que l'inspiration viendrait à ce point ! Et j'en ai encore ) quelque belles scène lemon à venir, le tout c'est de trouver à les mettre en place.**

Désolée pour les Jacob addict, mais je pense que pour le bien de l'histoire Bella devait aussi connaitre Edward de cette façon. Comment pourrait-elle faire son choix sinon )

**Bisous à toute. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et commencerais certainement le prochain chapitre ce soir.**


	5. Un autre parfum

Bella POV

La guerre était finie, tous les nouveaux nés avaient été éliminés et en plus les Cullen et les loups avaient même réussis à éradiquer la menace Victoria.

Nous n'avons, par chance, aucune perte dans notre camp, mais Jacob, mon pauvre Jacob avait été gravement blessé.

Un nouveau né avait réussi à se saisir de lui et l'avait serré tellement fort dans ses bras que Jacob avait le bras droit et plusieurs côtes cassées. Carlisle l'avait examiné et fait ce qu'il fallait pour le sortir de danger. Il ne lui fallait plus maintenant que du repos afin qu'il guérisse. Vite je n'en doute pas grâce à ses facultés exceptionnelles de loups.

Nous étions donc rentrés chacun chez nous pour récupérer un peu.

Je décidais d'attendre le lendemain pour rendre visite à Jacob, espérant qu'il aille déjà mieux.

Me sentant enfin complètement et totalement en sécurité, je passais la meilleure nuit depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen.

Je me levais, me douchais, et m'apprêtais pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine je trouvais Charlie, devant une tasse de café et lisant le journal. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, comme d'habitude.

Je déjeunais donc et mis ensuite ma vaisselle dans l'évier.

Je pris mes clef, ma veste et monta dans ma chevroley, direction la réserve et la petite maison rouge où vivait mon meilleur ami – heu amant – heu HAAAAAA Je sais plus moi !

Je mis ces considérations des côtés, j'étais inquiète pour Jacob et espérais que cette nuit avait été bénéfique et qu'il se soit déjà un tant soit peu rétablis. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'il souffrait, c'était bizarre, c'était comme si moi aussi j'avais mal, comme si quelque part nous étions plus lier que par notre amitié améliorée.

Je me rendais bien compte, depuis que je m'étais laissé aller à nos jeux sous la tente, que l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui ne datait pas d'hier. Mais je l'avais enfuie au plus profond de moi et pour être honnête elle avait repointer son nez le premier jour où Billie et Jacob nous avaient rendu visite à papa et à moi lorsque j'étais revenue vivre à Forks.

Avant de rencontrer Edward à la rentrée de classes j'y avais réfléchi à ce que j'avais ressenti lors de cette visite. La dernière fois que j'avais l'avais vu c'était lors d'une mes visites estivales chez mon père, c'était encore un petit garçon avec lequel je faisais des gâteaux de boues. Et là je retrouvais un très beau jeune homme. Je ne pouvais me décemment être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, plus jeune que moi qui plus est. Puis la rentrée des classes et ma rencontre avec Edward avait tout balayé.

Puis cette attirance était revenue, en force, lorsque je m'étais mise à revoir Jacob quand Edward m'avait abandonnée. Alors n'en parlons pas quand je vis Jacob la première fois après qu'il soit devenu loups. Il avait changé, le petit garçon était définitivement parti. En plus je l'avais vu à moitié nu, juste vêtu d'un pantacourt en jeans, la pluie ruisselant sur son corps, qui avait lui aussi évolué, magnifiquement musclé. Je suis certaine à présent que si Edward n'avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, par un stupide concours de circonstances, je serais à l'heure qu'il est la petite-amie de Jacob.

Perdue dans mes pensées j'arrivais chez ce dernier, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, j'avais fait le chemin comme branchée sur le pilotage automatique.

Je croisais Billie sur le pas de la porte, il m'expliquait que Jacob se reposait dans sa chambre mais qu'il allait vraiment mieux, tant et si bien que lui partait pour une partie de pêche avec mon père. Il s'était bien garder de me dire cela ce matin !

Il me laissa entrer me disant que ma visite ferait certainement plaisir à son fils.

J'entrais donc et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon loup préféré. La porte était entre ouverte, je regardais par l'interstice, Jacob était allongé dans son lit, endormi, beau comme un ange et… NU ! Billie aurait pu me prévenir.

Je restai là, figée, à admirer son corps magnifique, d'abord son visage, si serein si calme dans le sommeil puis son torse magnifiquement sculpté, je descendis vers ses abdos, haaaaaa ses abdos, j'avais adoré y laisser balader mes mais lors de notre nuit dans la tente. De là mes yeux trouvèrent le « v » qui trônait au bas de son ventre. Ce « v » qui me rendais dingue quand il était à peine dévoilé quand il portait son pantalon à la taille si basse et le même qui maintenant me donnais la direction vers sa virilité. Même endormie elle était impressionnante. Je restais là statique sur le pas de la porte. Je bavais et pas que de la bouche. Mon dieu, il était parfait.

**Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

Je sursautais et rougis comme jamais quand il s'adressa à moi. Il me regardait, souriant et ne faisant rien pour se couvrir. Il se délectait de mon trouble. J'avais été prise la main dans le sac. Il m'invita à entrer.

**Heu, hum, d'accord mais pourrais-tu au moins te couvrir un peu ? **demandais-je mal à l'aise.

Pensez-vous qu'il aurait mis un caleçon ? Non ! Il se contenta de remonter le drap sur la partie basse de son corps. Bon, au moins je pourrais le regarder dans les yeux quand je parlerais avec lui.

J'entrais donc. Il m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du lit. Je parcouru la chambre des yeux, j'aurais préféré une chaise, me retrouver si proche de lui juste caché par un foutu drap me semblais au-dessus de mes forces. Pas de chance pour moi, ou tout le contraire, il n'y en avait pas. Je me résignais donc à poser mes fesses sur le bord, mais vraiment le bord du bord du lit.

**Comment te sens-tu Jake ?** lui demandais-je

**Bien mieux depuis que tu es là** fut sa réponse.

Je roulais des yeux.

**Non mais franchement ! Sans plaisanter.** Insistais-je

**Franchement sans plaisanter, je vais beaucoup mieux, je n'ai pour ainsi dire plus mal, j'ai bien dormi et apparemment les fractures sont déjà presque refaites et je vais encore bien mieux depuis… que tu es là** me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**Jacob ! **Je lui donnai une légère claque sur son torse en lui faisant les grands yeux

**Ouch ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Frapper un infirme.** Rétorquait-il, **tu vas devoir te faire pardonner ça Bella, tu t'en rends compte ?** Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

**Ha oui et comment ?** Lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

**En m'embrassant.**

Je m'avançais et lui donnais un rapide baisé sur la joue.

**Voyons, mieux que ça Bella ! **me dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

Je m'exécutais donc un posant une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur sa joue dans un baisé plus long et plus appuyé.

**C'est mieux, mais je sais que tu peux faire encore mieux que ça.**

Je souris, il jouait avec mes nerfs.

Je voulu recommencer et lui donné à nouveau un baisé sur la joue mais il me surprit en tournant sa tête au dernier moment. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Je fus parcourue d'électricité, un frisson phénoménal. Je sursautais, nos lèvres se séparèrent d'à peine quelque centimètre. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je ne pus résister et posa à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa vraiment. Nos bouche se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre, jouèrent, dansèrent au même rythme puis sa langue vint glisser contre mes dents. Je lui autorisais l'accès et nous échangeâmes le plus doux des baisés.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac.

Nous reprîmes notre respiration. Je voulu m'écarté un peu, mais de son bras valide Jacob m'attira à lui et pris mes lèvres avec plus de passion cette fois.

Je me perdis totalement de ce baisé, mes mains courraient sur son torse, dans ses cheveux courts et drus. Je m'enflammais, je gémissais. Pour seule réponse Jacob accentua encore la chaleur de notre baisé et gémis à son tour.

Comme muent par une volonté propre, une de mes mains se glissa sous le drap et rencontra son membre, dressé, pulsant d'envie.

Je le caressais doucement, passant mes doigts sur sa peau encore plus douce à cet endroit que sur le reste de son magnifique corps. Je m'attardais sur son frein et sur les parties les plus sensibles de son organe juste à la jonction de sa hampe et de son gland. En passants sur celui-ci je récoltais les premières gouttes de son excitation. Ma bouche quitta la siennes mais nos yeux restèrent connectés. C'est en le regardant intensément que je portais mes doigts à ma langue et goûtais son arôme, léchant et suçant mon doigt. Jacob grogna, l'expression de son visage était indescriptible.

N'ayant eu qu'un aperçus de son parfum, j'en voulu plus. Je posai un baisé sur sa bouche puis suivi la ligne de sa mâchoire, continuant vers son cou, sa clavicule pour descendre ensuite vers son torse. Je m'attardais sur son mamelon droit, jouant sur lui avec ma langue et doucement avec mes dents. Jacob rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et gémis de plaisir. Cela m'encouragea à continuer, avec ma langue je traçais une ligne qui rejoignit son nombril. En y posant un baisé, ma lèvre inférieure toucha son gland car son sexe tendu atteignait pratiquement cet autre endroit de son anatomie.

Le contact de son gland sur ma lèvre me fit frémir. Jacob retint sa respiration, avait-il deviné mes intentions ?

Je redressais alors la tête et c'est en le regardant dans les yeux que je passai la pointe de ma langue à la source du nectar récolté avec mon doigt un peu plus tôt. Jacob me fixais, les yeux assombri par le désir et la bouche ouverte de surprise. Je pris sa verge en main et la redressa de manière à pouvoir la prendre en bouche. Je suçais doucement, n'enfournant d'abord que les premiers centimètres de son pénis. Il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, ma langue jouait, s'enroulait autour de lui. J'accentuai la succion et l'enfonça un peu plus. Ma tête faisait maintenant des vas et viens. Je le pompais consciencieusement, il fit bouger son bassin pour me montrer le rythme qui lui faisait du bien. Je me faisais plaisir à lui en donner.

Je suçais, léchais, titillait, re-suçais le prenais jusqu'au fond de ma bouche, tout en masturbant la partie qui ne pouvait prendre place dans ma bouche. Je flattais aussi ses testicules gonflées de sa semence.

Sa main libre vint se loger dans mes cheveux, les caressants mais aussi imprimant une certaine pression sur ma tête afin que je l'enfonce un peu plus profond. Je le senti se tendre et retirer sa main.

**B- Bella, Bella** bafouilla-t-il en urgence

**Bella, je je vais, fait attention je vais…**

Il me prévenait de son paroxysme pour que je me retire, loin de s'imaginer que c'est ce que j'attendais. Je voulais le goûter, le boire jusqu'à la dernière goute.

J'accélérais mon mouvement et c'est dans un spasme et des gémissements qu'il s'épancha en longs jets, répétés et puissant témoignant de l'intensité de son orgasme.

Je continuai à le sucer plus doucement, nettoyant son sexe de toute trace de son sperme.

Je me redressai en me léchant les lèvres. Il m'attrapa par derrière la nuque et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Il me regarda

**Ha Bella, Bella, Bella, tu es vraiment incroyable. Je peux dire que maintenant je vais définitivement mieux.**

Il m'attira contre son torse et nous restâmes comme cela, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale. Je me blottis contre lui et caressait doucement son torse.

Après un petit moment, je relevais la tête pour trouver un Jacob endormis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien ! Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais, je suis en feu là, qui va l'éteindre ?

Attendrie par la vision de mon petit loup endormi à l'ai si bien heureux, je n'eu pas le cœur de le réveiller pour réclamer ma délivrance.

Je m'extirpais doucement de l'emprise de son bras pour ne pas l'éveiller et repris le chemin de la maison.

Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré.

Je montais et décidais d'allé prendre une douche pour faire descendre la pression.

Je me déshabillai, plaçais mes vêtements pliés sur l'armoire de l'évier. Tous sauf mon shorty que je mis directement dans le panier de linge sale. Il avait fait les frais de ma visite à Jacob.

Je me ravisais et plutôt qu'une douche je fis couler un bain, c'est plus relaxant. J'y versais quelque goûte d'huile de bain parfumée au freesia.

La baignoire emplie à moitié, j'enjambais le bord de celle-ci et m'y installa. La chaleur de l'eau fis du bien à ma peau, je profitais de ce bien être un moment puis je pris du gel douche et commençais à me savonner. Je pris le pommeau de douche, le réglais sur massage, et entrepris de me rincer. Je me rallongeais dans la baignoire, jouant toujours sur mon corps avec le jet d'eau. L'image de jacob nu dans son lit et les sensations ressenties pendant que je lui faisais cette fellation me revinrent en tête. Je dirigeais le jet d'eau vers mon intimité. Le massage de celle-ci fit monter mon plaisir, bougeant un peu, le jet vint se placer juste sur mon clitoris. Le plaisir procurer par le jet d'eau est incontrôlable, impossible de ralentir le rythme comme quand on se masturbe avec les doigts, c'est l'eau qui a le contrôle. Ma jouissance arrivait vite et j'explosais au moment où le visage de Jacob jouissant s'imposait à moi. Mon orgasme fut puissant je hurlais de plaisir, tremblante dans la baignoire.

Je repris peu à peu pied, ma respiration revenait à la normale. Je coupais l'eau et sorti du bain. Je fis couler l'eau, me séchais, remis mon tee-shirt et me rendais dans ma chambre. Je pris un nouveau shorty, que j'enfilais, et m'allongeai sur mon lit. En peu de temps je fus endormie, pour une petite sieste.

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos commentaires. Merci de me lire, savoir que vous appréciez et me suivez mes délires me fait un plaisir énorme.**

**Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'ai encore des idées citronnées à mettre en texte )**

**Bisous, bisous.**


	6. Révélation et dépucelage

Bella POV

Une sensation de froid, de caresse sur ma joue me sorti de ma torpeur. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard plongea directement dans l'or de ceux d'Edward. Il était entré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Je tendis l'oreille, aucun bruits ne venait de la maison, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré de sa partie de pêche.

Les lèvres de mon petit-ami se posèrent sur les miennes. Je répondis bien volontiers à son baiser. Mais lorsqu'il, en caressant ma bouche avec sa langue, me demandais la permission de l'approfondir, je me contractais.

Jusque-là, je n'avais éprouvé aucun remord de mes jeux avec Jacob. Mais ici, en embrassant Edward, c'est l'image de mon meilleur ami qui se formait dans ma tête.

Edward capta mon malaise.

**Ca va ma belle ? **me demandait-il inquiet.

**Hum, oui ça va** lui répondis-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit.

**Tu es certaine ?**

**Heu oui, enfin…. **Hésitais-je

Il fallait que je lui parle mais je redoutais sa réaction. Je triturais mes doigts tout en les regardant. Je n'osais pas affronter son regard.

**Bella que se passet-il ? ** S'inquiétait Edward

**Ho rien… enfin non ce n'est pas rien, mais rien de grave, enfin si c'est grave mais….**

**Vas-tu enfin arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

J'étais vraiment nerveuse, je ne savais pas par où commencer et comment présenté les faits.

**Bien voilà. Heu… Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai demandé de me transformer.**

**Oui, **répondit-il

**Tu m'as dit que tu étais contre entre autre parce que j'avais des expériences humaines à faire.**

**Heu oui…Mais où veux-tu en venir.**

**Hé bien je t'ai, en quelque, sorte écouté.**

**A quand même, pour une fois **dit-il en riant

Je le regardais et souris tristement, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire de mal mais il déchanterait bien vite.

**Et qu'est-ce que cela a de si dramatique ? Tu présentes ça comme si c'était une catastrophe.**

**Hé bien disons… Que je crois que ces expériences que j'ai faites, tu sois loin de les approuver.**

Il reprit son sérieux.

**Arrête Bella tu m'inquiète. Dans quoi es-tu encore allé te fourré ?**

Bon, plus le choix il faut que je me jette à l'eau.

**J'ai laissé Jacob m'embrassé… Et j'ai aimé ça **

Je lâchais tout d'abord la grenade. Je verrais pour la bombe après.

**Ho. **Fut le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche

Contre toute attente, il était calme. Son visage ne reflétait pas vraiment de la douleur mais une extrême concentration comme s'il essayait de comprendre, d'assimilé ce que je venais de lui dire

Sa réaction, ou devrais-je plutôt dire son manque de réaction, m'encouragea à continuer.

**Heu… On n'a pas fait que s'embrasser** dis-je dans un murmure, le visage contracté comme en attente d'un coup.

Il se crispa.

**Ha non, et jusqu'où as-tu été avec lui ? **me demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

**Ni plus ni moins loin que ce que nous avons été ensemble. **Répondis-je

Il se leva brusquement.

**Tu veux dire que tu as…que tu l'as…** Il s'agitait, il marchait de long en large dans ma chambre, il ne parvenait pas à lâcher les mots correspondant aux images de moi occupée à des jeux sexuels avec Jacob.

**Bella **gémit-il en s'arrêtant, enfin, face à moi

**Quoi Edward, **fis-je maintenant un peu énervée moi-même **c'est toi qui le voulait en plus tu m'y as poussé à force de toujours me repoussé et me frustré, car il faut que tu sache que c'est, en partie arrivé avant que tu décides d'enfin te laisser aller !**

Il semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

**Si tu veux me quitter **dis-je **Je comprendrais. J'aurais mal mais je comprendrais.**

**Hun tu aurais mal** lança-t-il amer.

**Oui Edward, j'aurais mal, car quoi que tu penses maintenant, sache que je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux.**

Ca y était. Je l'avais dit. J'aime Edward, oui, mais j'aime aussi Jacob et c'est en le disant que je me rendis compte au combien je l'aimais.

**Et … Tu vas faire un choix ? **me demanda inquiet celui qui était toujours mon petit ami.

**Ecoute, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, mais dans l'était actuel des choses ça m'est impossible. Je vous aime tous les deux de la même façon et cela me briserais le cœur de te quitter mais cela me le briserais aussi de casser ma relation avec Jacob. Comme je te l'ai dit, je comprendrais si tu me quitte, mais si tu décides de ne pas le faire, sache que je compte toujours le voir et je ne peux pas promettre que nous resterons sage. J'ai aimé ce que nous avons fait ensemble, enfin disons plutôt ce que je t'ai fait, mais j'ai aimé ce que nous avons fait Jacob et moi. Je n'ai pas encore expérimenté assez que pour dire à 100% c'est toi que je veux pour la vie ou lui.**

**Ce que tu m'as fait… Ce que vous avez fait ! Jacob t'as….**

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à mettre de mot sur ces actions !

Il m'énervait. Je savais que c'était par pudibonderie qu'il ne vocalisait pas ses pensée je le provoquais donc.

**Jacob m'a quoi ! Hein ! Si tu veux dire que Jacob m'a touchée. Oui ! Si tu veux dire qu'il m'a caressée. Encore oui et il fait ça très bien. Si tu veux savoir jusqu'où il a été. Et bien sache que Jacob m'a donné l'un des plus extraordinaires orgasmes que j'ai connu de ma vie. **Et pratiquement hors d'haleine j'ajoutais.** Et j'espère que tu t'y essayeras toi aussi un jour… **

Edward était planté là devant moi, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé comme si il avait devant lui, non pas une humaine, non pas une louve ou quelqu'un de son espèce, mais un extra-terrestre. Il venait d'avoir la démonstration de l'éclosion de la nouvelle Bella. Fini la Bella timide et rougissante, il avait devant lui une Bella conquérante et bien décidée à tout expérimenté.

J'avais goûté à une partie des joies du sexe et ne comptait pas m'arrêter là.

Je le regardais, si sa tête avait été transparente je suis certaine que j'y aurais vu les rouages tourner à toute vitesse. Il essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations avec lesquelles je venais de le bombarder et ne savait pas trop comment y réagir.

Il bougea enfin. Pour s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

**Ecoute Bella **dit-il enfin** je comprends**

Pour le coup, là, c'est moi qui restais bouche bée. Et il continua

**Je comprends que tu aies eu ces envies, ces pulsions et que tu t'y sois laissée allée. Je ne t'en veux pas. Les temps on changer depuis que j'ai été transformé et maintenant c'est normal de faire sa….**

Ca y est, il bloque encore, il veut certainement parler de sexe.

**Sa… comment dire… **il passait sa main dans ses cheveux déjà d'origine en bataille, il soupira **sa formation sexuelles **lâcha-t-il enfin très vite **avant le mariage. Il faut que je m'y fasse. J'essaierais de t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin, nous essaierons je te promets. Je te demande juste une chose.** Me dit-il en me regardant enfin à nouveau dans les yeux

**Oui Edward, **lui répondis-je radoucie.

**Je te demande juste de ne pas aller trop loin, si….enfin si…**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et termina sa phrase

**S'il se passe encore des choses avec Jacob ?**

**Oui c'est ça. **Me dit-il. **Je n'aimerais pas que tu perdes ta virginité avec lui. **Avoua-t-il

**Je comprends **répondis-je** ne t'inquiète pas, je te le promets, je ne perdrais pas ma virginité avec lui.**

Rassurer il se leva, m'embrasa tendrement et s'en retourna par la fenêtre.

Je restais là, plantée, dans mon lit. Avais-je bien eu cette conversation avec lui ou l'avais-je rêvé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que ma chambre reste intacte avec la bombe que je venais de lui lâcher, encore moins qu'il accepte la situation, il m'étonnerait toujours. Maintenant je réfléchi à la promesse que je lui avait fait, de ne pas perdre ma virginité avec Jacob. Promesse qui serait pour le moins difficile à tenir. Car Jacob allait certainement devenir plus entreprenant maintenant qu'il voyait que je ne le repoussais plus et qu'il me rendait folle. Et franchement je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir la force de le repousser s'il en venait à vouloir aller plus loin car moi aussi j'avais envie d'expérimenter cela. Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

Je me levais et allais prendre une douche, cela m'aiderais peut-être à trouver une solution.

Je me rendis donc dans la salle de bain, me déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche où je fis couler l'eau et me relaxais dessous. Je me triturais les méninges puis abandonna et profitait des bienfaits de l'eau sur ma peau. Puis comme venue de nulle part la solution ne s'imposa à moi.

Je ne perdrais pas ma virginité avec Jacob, ni avec Edward d'ailleurs, j'allais m'en charger moi-même !

Je me séchais, si je me dépêchais, j'avais encore le temps de me rendre à Port-Angeles pour y acheter ce qui allait m'aider. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et descendit tout aussi vite, pour une fois sans m'étalé dans les escaliers, pris mon blouson, mon sac et mes clef et sautais dans ma Chevroley.

C'est incroyable tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans un sexshop ! J'étais là, le cœur encore affolé d'avoir osé passer la porte, devant un rayon emplis d'une multitude de vibromasseur, du plus petit jusqu'à une taille monstrueuse, je me demandais même s'il était possible que cette chose puisse entrer dans un quelconque orifice féminin. A cela s'ajoutait toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel plus des accessoires, avec ou sans stimulateur de clitoris, pour une simple ou une double pénétration, il y en avait même emplis de perles, c'est joli mais je n'arrivais pas à en voir l'utilité. Pfff comment étais-je sensée choisir. Je me refocalisa sur mon but, perdre ma virginité, et chercha un engin ressemblant à ce que j'avais vu au naturel. Je devais choisir quelque chose de proche, si ce n'est en aspect, du moins en taille. Edward n'était pas mal fournit mais Jacob était plus gâter, donc je me mis à la recherche d'un Jacob en plastique. Je trouvais enfin mon bonheur, pris aussi des préservatifs, payais à la caisse et sorti aussi vite de là que je pu.

Sur le chemin du retour je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce que je venais de faire. Moi Isabella Marie Swan venais d'acheter un vibromasseur.

Arrivée devant chez moi, pas de bol, Charlie était rentré. Je cachais donc mes achats dans mon sac, je ne voulais pas provoquer une crise cardiaque chez mon pauvre père. Il faudrait aussi que je trouve une bonne cachette, bien qu'il ne fouille pas dans ma chambre, mais bon, il valait mieux être prudent.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre. Charlie m'appela peut après pour le souper. Je descendis manger et papotais un peu avec lui, rien ne pouvais lui laisser imaginer ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'étais impatiente de remonter et tester mon nouveau jouet.

Voilà, j'étais dans ma chambre, j'avais prétexté un mal de tête pour m'y retirer et y être tranquille.

Je n'étais pas trop à l'aise, ni chaude d'ailleurs, l'objet était à présent déballé et dans ma main, mais bon voilà, l'ambiance n'y était pas. Je me couchais donc et essayais de dormir. Couchée, les yeux fermer je repensais à notre conversation avec Edward. Ce qui m'amena à ce que j'avais fait avec lui et aussi avec Jacob. Repenser au main de Jacob sur moi, ses caresses, sa main sur mes seins ou sur mon sexe fit naitre cette chaleur bien connue dans mon bas ventre. Je voyais la main de Jacob sur mes mamelons, la mienne s'y posa, Jacob jouait avec eux, mes doigts aussi, je commençais vraiment à être excitée. Je pris donc mon Jacob en plastique caché sous mon matelas. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et m'imaginais ce qu'aurait pu être nos jeux sous la tente si nous les avions poussés plus loin. Je me caressais maintenant, mes mains retraçaient le parcours pris par celles de Jacob. Quand elles atteignirent mon antre, à présent brûlant, où Jacob avait introduit ses doigts, je les remplaçais par mon ersatz de sexe masculin. Je le frottais contre mes lèvres, le ramenais à ma bouche et le suçais comme je l'avais fait avec Jacob et Edward, je le ramenais là où il me faisais du bien, l'humidifiait avec la cyprine qui suintait en abondance et le présentais à mon entrée. J'exerçais à présent une pression afin de le faire entrer en moi. Je retenais ma respiration, savourant les sensations. Je m'attendais à un moment ou un autre à de la douleur mais pour le moment c'était bon. Je le faisais allé et venir doucement en l'enfonçant peu profondément en moi. Le plaisir montait, et plus il montait, plus je prenais le vibro profondément. Mon bras eu soudain un mouvement incontrôlé et il fit s'enfoncer le sexe en plastique jusque la garde. Je retint un cri, ouch, là ça avait fait mal. Je cessais de bouger un moment, toujours empalée sur l'engin. La douleur se calma d'elle-même et j'osai le ressortir doucement. La sensation, loin d'être désagréable, fit que, doucement, je le replaçais plus profondément. Je ne rencontrais plus de résistance, j'avais percé mon hymen.

Je continuais donc à jouer comme cela, j'aimais cette nouvelle façon de me caresser, de me faire plaisir. J'activais le mouvement, je faisais entrer et sortir le petit Jacob, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, avec mon autre main je me mis à me masturber le clitoris. Il ne me fallut plus très longtemps, et la tête emplie des images de Jacob, Edward et moi j'atteignis l'orgasme.

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour redescendre de mon nuage. Je sortis complètement de moi mon nouveau compagnon de jeu et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Arrivée à la porte de ma chambre, je l'ouvris et vérifiais que la voie était libre avant de m'y rendre pour me rafraichir et nettoyer mon engin de plaisir.

De retour dans ma chambre j'inspectais mes draps. Heureusement je n'avais pas saigné suffisamment que pour les tâcher. Je n'aurais donc pas à me justifier auprès de Charlie.

C'est donc une Bella bien heureuse, relaxée par la jouissance et dépucelée qui s'endormi ce soir-là.

**Bon voilà ) Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai un peu bloqué, j'avais l'idée mais ne savais pas comment les amenés et les mettre en forme.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Review = suite ) Bisous**


	7. Sur un arbre perché

**Edward POV**

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que venais de me révéler ma petite amie ! Elle. Elle et Jacob ! J'étais perdu et en même temps je ne pouvais qu'en prendre qu'a moi-même car comme elle l'avait dit, quelque part c'est moi qui l'y avait poussée et cela de plusieurs façons.

Je m'étais éloignée de chez elle, il fallait que je réfléchisse et que j'assimile toutes ces informations. Je décidais donc de partir en forêt pour me défouler. Grand bien m'en fit. Dans ma course effrénée l'odeur d'un lynx vient soudain me caresser les narines et éveiller ma soif. Toute la tension et la violence qu'avait provoqué la confession de Bella avait réveillé le prédateur qui sommeille constamment en moi. Ma soif de sang monta d'un seul coup et je me mis en chasse.

C'est repu et un tant soit peu calmé que je m'allongeais dans une clairière. Je m'y relaxais tout à fait et repensais enfin calmement à ma conversation avec ma chérie.

Tout en me repassant le fil de nos paroles, je me mis à imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ensemble et, à ma propre surprise, cela n'éveillait pas de la jalousie mais de la curiosité en moi.

N'ayant jamais eu le courage de la toucher, de cette façon-là, de peur de perdre mes moyens et de la blesser, je me demandais à quel point elle devait être belle dans le plaisir.

Je dû rester un sacré bon moment dans cette position car quand enfin je sorti de mes divagations il faisait nuit.

Je décidais que, comme toutes les nuits, j'irais chez Bella. J'adorais la regarder dormir.

Je pris tout mon temps sur le chemin du retour, si j'allais trop vite elle ne dormirait pas encore et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait apprécié ma compagnie ce soir.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand, arrivé près de sa maison, je sentis l'odeur de chien mouiller. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à avoir envie de la veiller ce soir.

Je rageais mais en même temps il fallait que je parle à Jacob, et calmement. Il savait des choses sur Bella, sur comment lui faire plaisir que je ne savais pas et il fallait qu'il me les dise. Si je l'abordais violement jamais il ne me les confierait.

J'arrivais sous la fenêtre de ma Juliette et effectivement, Jacob était posté dans l'arbre qui se trouvait juste en face.

Je l'appelais.

**Hey, le loup !**

**Chut !** me répondit-il le doigt devant la bouche et sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

Mon sang, si j'en avais encore eu, ne fis qu'un tour dans mes veine et il me fallut moins de temps que pour le dire afin de me retrouver sur la même branche l'agrippant par la gorge, puis-ce qu'il n'était pas foutu de mettre un tee-shirt.

Il ne se défendit pas. Il me regarda juste dans les yeux et me dit.

**Heu , tu devrais regarder par la fenêtre !**

Ce que je fis.

Je restais ébahi par le spectacle. Bien que la lumière de sa chambre fut éteinte, il ne m'était pas difficile, avec ma vision hors du commun, de voir ce qui s'y passait. 

Bella était sur son lit, les mais sur sa poitrine. Visiblement elle aimait ça. Je la regardais les faire parcourir sur tout son corps. La vision était enchanteresse, tellement que j'en oubliais presque la présence de Jacob. La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux était loin de me laisser indifférent et les effets se firent ressentir au niveau de l'étroitesse de mon pantalon.

Elle se touchait maintenant entre les jambes et s'arqua aimant ça vraisemblablement. Cela m'envoya une décharge directement dans mon membre déjà gonflé et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de volupté. C'est à ce moment que Jacob se rappela à mon attention en lâchant pratiquement le même type de râle.

Nous nous regardâmes, mais pas longtemps. Je compris qu'aussi bien lui que moi ne voulions pas rater une seconde de l'acte qui se jouait à quelque mètre de nous. 

**Hum, Jacob, Bella m'a tout dis.** Lui murmurais-je sans la quitter des yeux.

**Ho !** Fut tout ce qu'il me répondit.

**Oui, **dis-je** et j'ai compris que tu lui apportes certaines choses dont je suis incapable pour le moment, voilà pourquoi tu es toujours en vie !**

**Bien ! Je suis content que tu le prennes de cette façon, car je tiens à ma vie et la prendre aurais été la seule façon de m'empêcher de voir Bella.**

**Et bien je n'en ai pas l'intention, la seule chose que je lui ai demandé c'est de ne pas te donner sa virginité.**

**Hum, je crois que cela ne va plus être un problème** me répondit-il

Et effectivement, à la vue de ce que Bella venait d'empoigné, cela n'allait plus en être un.

**Jacob POV**

Je n'en revenais pas, la sangsue était là près de moi et nous parlions de façon pour ainsi dire civilisée. En même temps, notre attention n'était pas vraiment tournée l'un vers l'autre ni vers nos ressentiment réciproque mais sur Bella occupée à se faire plaisir.

Il m'expliqua qu'elle lui avait tout dit, il le prenait plutôt bien et avait l'air de bien vouloir « partager » sa petite amie. Moi j'avais bien l'intention de le la lui prendre mais ça je ne le lui laisserais pas savoir pour le moment.

Nous étions tous les deux, apparemment, dans le même état d'excitation. Tout vampire qu'il était, je remarquais qu'il était en fait un mec tout autant que moi.

Bizarrement, se retrouver ainsi, avec les même envie envers la même fille, au lieu de nous monter l'un contre l'autre nous rapprochait.

Il avait demandé à Belle de ne pas perdre sa virginité avec moi, il avait peur de moi le bougre ! Il avait peur que j'amène SA copine à l'extrême. Il avait bien raison, la prochaine fois que j'aurais l'occasion de l'avoir dans mes bras j'avais bien l'intention de faire plus que la caresser. La voir, là, dans son lit à se masturber me rendait fou et si Edward n'avait pas été à côté de moi, je serais passé par la fenêtre pour remplacer, dans un premier temps, ses mains par les miennes.

Nous restâmes comme deux idiots lorsque Bella sorti un vibro de dessous de son matelas. Elle allait arranger le dilemme de son innocence seule.

La voir dans cette état me mettais dans tous les miens. Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'étais plus qu'a l'étroit dans mon jeans et mon érection commençais sérieusement à me faire mal. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.  
J'essayais en changeant de position mais rien à faire. Il fallait que mon membre ai un peu plus d'aisance. Je voyais bien que mon voisin n'était pas dans un meilleur confort que le mien.

**Tu n'as pas l'ai plus à l'aise que moi**, lui dis-je en regardant en direction de son entrejambe.

**Non, pas vraiment**

**Hum, heu, on devrait peut-être… je ne sais pas moi…au moins…libéré un peu la pression**

**Quoi !** me lâcha-t-il d'un air ahuri

**Bein oui quoi, défaire quelque bouton, pour être moins serré.**

**Heu oui t'as peut-être raison. **Me répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole

Je n'eus jamais pensé que nous nous serions un jour parler de la sorte ni retrouver dans cette situation. Nous étions comme deux jeunes gamins, complice, en train de mater une nana par sa fenêtre. Bella avait définitivement un sacré pouvoir sur nous deux. Je fis la même chose que lui. Les soucis c'est que comme j'avais muté pour venir de la réserve à ici, et bien je n'avais pas de boxer. Donc une fois mon pantalon dégrafé, mon objet se dressait à l'air libre. Je n'en avais aucune honte, après tout hein…Il était fait comme moi et il était dans le même état que moi.

Je l'entendis doucement rire et le regardait étonné, il me rendit mon regard et dit

**Apparemment il n'y a pas que les tee-shirts que tu ne connaisses pas.**

Sa réflexion loin de m'enrager m'amusait et je du rire aussi. Pas possible ! Ce satané Cullen et moi plaisantions sur un sujet plus que délicat même chez les mecs normaux.

Notre attention se reporta sur ELLE.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma main courir sur mon sexe, il était tellement tendu que je le faisais presque machinalement. Je me senti un peu gêner quand je m'en rendis compte et jeta un œil vers mon voisin pour être certain de ne pas avoir été surpris. En fait, il avait eu le même réflexe.

**Jacob, arrête de me mater ou je vais croire que c'est pour moi que tu te touches.**

Je restais bouche bée. Il n'arrêta pas, lui de se toucher, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les ébats de la belle et son jouet de plastique.

Je retournais donc à ce somptueux spectacle et laissais à présent ma main librement faire ce que je voulais de mon sexe.

La situation, bien que peu banale, était excitante.

Bella de son côté, appréciait de toute évidence les caresses qu'elle se prodiguait. Ma respiration se faisait plus difficile et j'avais fini par carrément empoigner mon membre, les simples caresses ne faisant plus aucun bien.

Edward et moi avions perdu toutes nos inhibitions. Nous étions là, tous les deux face à cette fenêtre, occupé à nous masturber, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans vergogne.

Ma main adoptait le rythme auquel Bella se pilonnais aves son gode, imaginant que c'était moi qui m'enfonçait en elle.

Mon plaisir montait vite à présent et il se libéra quand je vis sur le visage de la belle Bella l'apogée du sien.

**Edward POV**

Mon orgasme explosa en voyant Bella atteindre le sien. En redescendant de mon nuage je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Jacob était là à même pas un mètre de moi et je m'étais masturber à en perdre la tête. Lui aussi, de toute évidence, n'avait pu garder ses mains tranquilles. Hébété de ce qu'il venait de se passer, nous nous rajustâmes et descendîmes de l'arbre.

Jacob pris la direction de chez lui, moi de chez moi. Je décidai de lui parle maintenant où nous nous vendrions devant Bella si nous nous retrouvions face à face.

Je couru dans sa direction et l'appela, il se retourna et attendis que je le rejoigne déjà en position défensive.

**Hé, du calme ! **lui dis-je et je continuais **heu… si on en parle pas maintenant on va se sentir con devant elle et elle va se rendre compte de quelque chose !**

Il acquiesça et nous mîmes les choses à plat. Nous aimions tous les deux la même fille. Elle était ma petite amie mais avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle était sexuellement attirée par nous deux et comptait bien en profiter. Le fait que je comprenais et acceptais la situation etc. etc.

Enfin bon, c'est en totale courtoisie que nous nous séparions.

Bella était une humaine, normale, mais elle avait une emprise pour ainsi dire surnaturelle sur lui comme sur moi. Un pouvoir capable de rapprocher et de faire s'entendre deux ennemis congénitaux.

Notre trio promettait d'être intéressant.

**Voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour la suite de mon histoire, vous comprendrez )**

**Bisous à toutes**


	8. Mais où allons nous?

**Un petit mot avant de commencer. Je souhaite vous présenter mes excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre. Avant d'être une « auteur » de fanfic je suis une fervente lectrice et j'ai été prise dans la lecture de plusieurs d'entre elles soit sur ou sur lovelemon-in-fic, encore une fois désolée.**

**Alors on y va ? Vous voulez la suite si j'ai bien compris )**

****

Edward POV

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que nous avions, Jacob et moi, jouer les voyeurs à la fenêtre de Bella.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas que nous nous soyons laissé allé à ce point en présence de l'autre. Nous, ennemis jurés, nous étions à présent sciemment liés par cette jeune femme pour qui notre cœur battait.

J'avais revu ma belle plusieurs fois et avait réussi, difficilement, à lui caché que nous avions assisté à sa défloraisons, car à chaque fois que je la regardais, mon cerveau me jouait des tours et me remettait en mémoire les images au combien chaude de cette soirée.

Nous nous étions, plus d'une fois, amusé ensemble, sans toute fois franchir le cap de la relation totale. Nos jeux étaient quand même de plus en plus osés et enflammés, mais je devais toujours à un moment ou un autre les stopper ou les ralentir car je sentais que je perdais le contrôle de moi-même et risquais de faire sérieusement du mal à ma chère et fragile petite amie.

Enfin quand je dis fragile, je ne m'imaginais quand même pas la santé qu'elle avait.

Ayant parlé et tout mis sur la table à propos de son amitié, désormais plus qu'améliorée, avec Jacob, nous étions à présent plus complice que jamais. La soirée que j'avais passée avec lui sur l'arbre, que je ne regarderais d'ailleurs jamais plus du même œil, n'était certainement pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Cette complicité était telle que maintenant elle me racontait ce que Jacob et elle avaient fait ensemble, sous la tente, chez lui après la bataille et… je ne sais encore combien de fois depuis. Entre lui et moi je dois dire qu'elle était plus qu'active ! Ma Bella, si réservée, timide et somme toute très innocente était devenue une vrai tigresse à la limite de la nymphomanie !

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que ma relation avec ce dernier avait aussi évolué. Nous nous étions rencontrés une ou deux fois sur la décade passée et la tension reliée à ces moments avait disparu tout comme notre haine mutuelle. Quand je disais que Bella avait cette faculté de nous rapproché j'en étais à me demander si ce n'était pas de la magie. Car non content d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre, notre dernière entrevue, au départ fortuite, s'était soldée par une conversation franche et au final bien sympathique.

FLASHBACK

_J'étais sorti, une nuit, pour chasser et après m'être rassasié, je courais dans les bois appréciant les senteurs de la nature et le bienêtre que d'être repus procure. Débouchant dans ma clairière j'y décelais une odeur désormais bien connue et qui en devenait moins nauséabonde. Jacob était là, étendu sur l'herbe à regarder le ciel et visiblement à profiter des joies du calme qu'apportaient les nuits depuis que les nouveaux nés avaient été exterminés. Une fois de plus je pouvais constater que lui et moi n'étions finalement pas si différents que cela et, bizarrement, l'élan de haine que je ressentais d'habitude en le croisant était aujourd'hui totalement absent. Je m'avançais donc vers lui et vient m'asseoir à ses côtés. Comme je m'en doutais, il ne fut absolument pas surpris, ayant l'odorat et l'ouïe aussi développées que les miennes. Encore un point commun. Nous nous mîmes à discuter, d'abord nous n'échangeâmes que des civilités mais bien vite nous en vinrent à parler de Bella. Ma jalousie, toujours présente bien entendu, était cependant étouffée par la curiosité de connaître le point de vue de Jacob sur ce qui se passait entre elle et lui. La discussion s'anima mais en restant toujours aimable et au final nous en vinrent même à rire et plaisanter entre nous entre autre en nous remémorant les moments sur l'arbre. _

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Jacob POV

Contre toute attente une certaine cordialité était née entre Edward et moi. Nous avions pas mal discuté les jours suivant notre séance sur l'arbre et je pouvais dire que nous n'étions finalement pas si différent que cela, seule notre condition nous séparait mais nous nous étions découvert plus de points commun que nous ne l'aurions cru possible.

Nos conversations tournaient toujours autour d'elle, de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle faisait, de sa maladresse légendaire qui nous attendrissait, nous effrayait ou nous faisait rire. Sa transformation nous étonnait tous les deux mais nous étions loin de nous en plaindre.

Nos rancœurs passées complètement oubliées, nous parlions entre nous comme deux mecs le font et le sujet du sexe était plus que régulièrement de ces conversations.

Edward m'expliquait que, de son jeune temps, les relations sexuelles n'étaient concevables que dans le mariage. Il me faisait rire quand il disait cela, j'oubliais régulièrement, certainement dû à son apparence, qu'il pourrait, vu son âge réel, être mon arrière-grand-père.

Il était plutôt discret, mais au fur et à mesure de nos conversations il s'était libéré et nous nous étions mis à nous raconter nos expériences avec Bella. Il m'expliquait à quel point il avait peur de la blesser, ou pire, s'il venait à perdre le contrôle avec elle et je compatissais à sa douleur car il avait, certainement autant que moi, envie d'allé jusqu'au bout avec elle.

Nous n'avions pas pu, Bella et moi, expérimenter cela non plus jusque ici, nous avions du nous en tenir à nous faire un peu plaisir, mais nous n'avions pas pu nous laisser totalement allé car soit son père ou le miens était toujours dans les parages. Nous avions bien essayé de les inciter à aller pêcher ou quelque chose dans le genre mais jamais cela n'avait fonctionné.

Je sentais bien qu'Edward était jaloux, je l'étais aussi, mais ce sentiment au lieu de nous éloigner nous rapprochait, nous nous comprenions d'autant mieux. Nous étions amoureux de la même fille et cette fille était amoureuse de nous. Drôle de situation.

Nous avions tous les deux vraiment apprécié ce à quoi nous avions assisté ensemble. Voir Bella se donner du plaisir était vraiment très excitant et beau à regarder. Nous avions, séparément, essayer de la surprendre à nouveau mais, au dire d'Edward, il n'avait pas eu plus de succès que moi. Nous étions complètement obnubilés par cela, tellement que nous avions peu de lâcher le morceau inconsciemment.

Nous avions pris l'habitude Edward et moi de nous retrouver dans sa clairière pour discuter quand notre Belle dormait et que les nuits nous semblaient longues. Nous nous amusions et rigolions pas mal au final. Une nuit nous nous étions encore retrouvé et nous étions lancé dans une discussion sur ce que nous aimerions faire avec ou à Bella. Edward m'expliquait qu'il aimerait aller dans sa chambre, un jour où son père serait absent, et lui faire tout ce qu'on l'avait surprise à faire seule. Il me détaillait par le menu tout ce qu'il lui ferait, qu'il aimerait, si ce n'était pas nous vendre, la surprendre en lui prenant son jouet en plastique et l'utiliser sur elle pour l'amener jusqu'au sommet.

Je commençais à me poser de sérieuse question car sa narration me mettait dans un état d'excitation peu normal. Non mais ! Je devais sérieusement jouer du chapeau, le fait de l'imaginer elle et lui ensemble me faisait bander ! Mon imagination se mis à courir et je lui racontais à mon tour ce que j'aimerais lui faire à notre tigresse. Je me sentis mieux quand je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à réagir au fantasme de l'autre.

Bella n'était pas une louve, ni un vampire, elle devait certainement être une sorcière et nous avoir lancé un sortilège, c'était la seule explication pour qu'un loup et un vampire s'entendent à ce point.

Nous continuions à fantasmer tout haut quand soudain…

Bella POV

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les quelques jours passé depuis mon auto-défloraison avaient été frustrant. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir aussi bien mon vampire que mon loup mais n'avais pu être totalement satisfaite. Quand ce n'était pas Charlier c'était Billie qui se retrouvait dans le jeu de quille ! J'avais envie de plus moi.

Je décidais d'allé faire un tour. Je me disais que là où les plaisirs solitaires n'arrivaient plus à me calmer, peut-être que l'air frais y arriverait.

Je sortis donc de la maison et laissais mes pieds me conduire où bon leur sembleraient. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que soit Edward soit Jacob était dehors et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ou que je me perdais il suffirait que j'appelle et avec leur sens hors du commun l'un ou l'autre me retrouverait.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je réalisais que mes pas m'avaient d'eux même menée inconsciemment à la clairière où Edward et moi passions pas mal de temps ensemble. Elle fût d'autant plus grande quand j'entendis des voix et des rires.

Je me glaçais sur place. Avec ma chance légendaire, je pouvais très bien tomber sur une bande de malfrat qui me sauterait dessus et m'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs. J'aurais de la veine de m'en sortir vivante.

Je tendis l'oreille et resta stoïque quand je reconnu les voix de mes deux amours. J'étais sur le derrière. Ils étaient là tranquillement à discuter de tout et de rien comme s'il avait été ami de toujours.

Puis ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand je captais la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ils parlaient de moi, de ce que nous faisions ensemble chacun de notre côté. Bordel ! Un vampire et un loup qui parle ensemble c'est déjà pas commun, mais en plus ajouter à cela qu'ils sont rival et qu'ils discutent sexe et là vous avez l'impression de vous retrouver dans la quatrième dimension.

Je restais le plus calme possible, essayant de ne faire aucun mouvement et contrôlant ma respiration en espérant ne pas être repérée. Ma curiosité était éveillée et je comptais bien les espionner le plus longtemps que je pouvais. Cela m'excitais d'écouter mes deux amant parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient lors de nos ébats et aussi de ce qu'ils aimaient me faire. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour avoir ma culotte trempée.

J'avais chaud et le désir montait autant que la frustration, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me repèrent ou sinon je me serais caressé en les écoutant.

J'eu soudain le souffle couper quand je réalisais qu'il parlait de mon accessoire à piles. Les bougres ! Si je comprenais bien ils avaient assisté à la perte de ma virginité. Ils m'avaient regardé me masturbé et avaient adoré cela.

Ho ho mais ça n'allait pas se passé comme cela !

**Chapitre de transition, je sais je suis vache mais promis le suivant arrive. En fait cela ferais un trop long si je ne le coupe pas )**

**Bisous et merci pour vos com.**


	9. Des cris dans la clairières

Bella POV

Eh bien moi qui pensais que c'était peine perdue, que Jacob et Edward ne s'entendrais jamais et que je devrais toujours servir de bouclier pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas de mal, je tombais de haut. Non que je n'étais pas heureuse de voir que je m'étais trompée, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'ils seraient devenu si…proche dirons-nous.

Mon objectif était qu'ils arrivent à rester courtois quand ils étaient obligés de se trouver au même endroit ou qu'ils ne s'arrachent pas la tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient et que je n'étais pas dans les parages. Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je les verrais occuper à parler sans y être obliger et copain comme cochon qui plus est.

Et les voilà, là, maintenant, à parler sexe. De leurs expériences respectives, de leurs préférences, comme s'ils étaient deux mecs tout à fait normaux et non pas un loup et un vampire que la génétique voulait ennemis viscéraux.

J'aimais les entendre, leurs expériences se résumaient à celles que nous avions eu ensemble, car comme je m'en doutais, Edward était vierge par conviction et Jacob certainement plus du à son jeune âge. J'avais chaud, cela m'excitais d'apprendre leurs point de vue sur ce que nous faisions, j'adorais savoir l'effet que j'avais sur eux.

Bon, bien sûr, je pouvais le voir quand nous étions ensemble, mais les entendre décrire leurs sensations suivant les tortures, ce sont leurs mots, que je leurs faisais subir, me mettais dans un état ! Je m'étonnais qu'ils ne m'aient pas encore repérée, si ce n'était par le bruit, par l'odeur car maintenant j'étais certaine qu'ils auraient sans aucun souci flairé la rivière qu'ils déclenchaient entre mes jambes.

J'avais envie de me toucher, ou encore mieux, qu'ils me touchent. Les voir ensemble me donnais espoir, j'allais pouvoir, peut-être un jour, avoir mes deux amants qui s'occuperaient de moi ensemble. Avoir leurs mains sur mon corps, leurs bouches, leurs sexes, haaaaaaaaa je devenais dingue. Mais avant cela ils fallait que je me venge de quelque chose.

En effet, je venais d'entendre qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur l'arbre, en face de ma fenêtre, le jour où j'avais décidé de prendre en main le cas de ma virginité. Ils s'étaient délectés du spectacle que cela avait été pour eux. Les images se créaient d'elles mêmes, je les voyais, tous deux, côtes à côtes, occuper à s'astiqué.

Il fallait que j'agisse et une idée avait tilter dans mon esprit.

Jacob POV

Nous étions en grande conversation, en chaude conversation et nous étions désormais dans un état très avancé d'excitation. Mon sexe me faisait mal tellement il était comprimer dans mon jeans et une fois encore Edward n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Je pouvais le voir, l'avant de son pantalon avait la même bosse significative de la mienne.

**Bein oui que veux-tu elle nous fait de l'effet **me dit-il ayant remarqué où mon regard se portait.

**Ha pour ça oui alors, et parler de tout ça n'arrange rien, je ne te dis même pas comme j'ai envie de me l'empoigné et de me faire jouir. **Lui répondis-je, un peu parce que c'était le cas mais aussi un peu pour l'offusquer. Mais cela fonctionnais de moins en moins souvent, Bella avait réussi à le décoincer un peu, mais nos conversations avaient terminé le travail.

**Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherais de le faire hein ! Tu sais moi aussi j'en aurais bien besoin.** Me surpris Edward à répondre.

**Oui c'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qui vous en empêcherait ?**

Nous sursautâmes au même moment et prîmes une position d'attaque quand nous entendîmes cette voix venant des bois. Quelqu'un marchait dans notre direction.

Notre excitations s'était un tant soit peu calmée, rien de tel qu'un danger pour vous faire débander, en tout cas moi j'avais un peu ramollis.

Mais à la vision de ce qui était sorti des bois et s'avançait maintenant vers nous, ma tête, mon cœur et ma verge allaient exploser !

Bella POV

Je m'étais déshabillée et le bon moment se présenta pour que fasse savoir aux garçons que j'étais là. Ils envisageaient de réitérer leur séance de masturbation en commun. Je n'allais non seulement pas rater cela mais j'allais tenir là ma vengeance.

**Oui c'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qui vous en empêcherait ? **lançais-je à voix haute et claire

J'avançais vers eux en prenant l'allure la plus féline dont j'étais capable, en espérant de toute es force ne pas m'étalé ce qui aurait foutu en l'air tout l'effet que je voulais produire.

Ils s'étaient tout d'abord retrouver dans une position d'attaque, mais quand je sorti du bois et me rendis visible, les bras leurs en sont tombé, ainsi que la mâchoire d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, les yeux aussi grands ouverts que la bouche, à me détailler les approchant. Ils se regardèrent, déglutirent difficilement et leur regard se portèrent sur leur érection mutuelle puis se regardèrent à nouveau avant de me redonner leur attention. Je me demandais si j'avais assez d'emprise sur eux pour les amener à faire ce que je voulais. En avant pour le show.

**Allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Jacob ! Caresse-toi ! Edward toi aussi !** Leur ordonnais-je

Ils se regardèrent, incrédules. Puis me jaugèrent, certainement afin de voir si j'étais sérieuse.

Je me posais bien sur mes deux pieds, les jambes légèrement écartées et les poings sur les hanches.

**Alors, j'attends !**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux, de me prendre au sérieux, sinon les garçons ne pourraient pas en faire autant. Je n'étais pas de nature dominante et ils le savaient bien, mais là je voulais mener le jeu et je comptais bien qu'ils m'obéissent.

De toute évidence cela ne fonctionnait pas comme je l'avais espéré, ils étaient toujours là devant moi sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je commençais à paniquer. Je voulais les avoirs à ma merci et si les ordres et la domination pure ne fonctionnaient pas il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen. Je voulais les amener à faire ce que je voulais, alors la manipulation serait mon seul moyen.

Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, tous les deux, qu'ils aimaient me faire plaisir, alors j'allais jouer cette carte-là.

J'avançais vers eux, doucement, félinement, et tout en les contournant de près, de très près en caressant du bout des doigts leur poitrine, en passant devant eux, puis leurs fesses, en passant derrière eux, je leur disait :

**Vous n'avez pas envie de me faire plaisir les garçons ? **

Me retrouvant à nouveau face à eux en faisant la moue et les yeux de chien battu. Je savais qu'ils avaient difficile de résister, de me refuser quelque chose, quand je faisais ça. Puis je leur souris tendrement et me léchais les lèvres et les mordis. Là ce fut le coup de grâce, j'entendis un sourd grondement monter de leur poitrine. J'avais gagné.

Ils me fixèrent et commencèrent à faire courir leurs mains sur leur torse. Jacob était magnifique, déjà à moitié nu comme à son habitude, le jeans bien bas sur les hanches rendant le V de ses abdominaux plus que visible et si je regardais bien, n'étais-ce pas là la naissance de son gland qui dépassait. Son jeans empêchait son érection de se dévoilé totalement car si celui-ci avait été un peu plus lâche, le sexe de mon amant serait à présent dresser jusqu'à son nombril. Dieu qu'il était bien foutu. Je me félicitais d'avoir choisi une taille imposante pour mon gode, sinon j'aurais eu à subir une nouvelle défloraison le jour ou lui et moi irions jusqu'au bout, car, oui, j'en avais l'intention, non, plus que l'intention, j'en crevais d'envie. Ce gars était un appel au sexe. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux et que le voile de l'amitié c'était déchirer pour me révéler à quel point Jacob était beau, magnifique, sexy, j'en passe et des meilleures car aucun mots ne peut décrire la perfection qu'est la sienne. J'étais incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Mes yeux se portaient maintenant sur Edward, j'allais avoir un peu plus de mal avec celui-là, il se caressait aussi mais cela était moins sexy à voir. Son corps étant caché par ses vêtements.

**Edward, enlève ta chemise et, s'il te plait fais le de façons…sexy, chauffe moi mon ange ** lui dis-je

Non que j'avais besoin d'être chauffée car je brûlais déjà. Je sentais que mon désir coulait lentement le long de mes cuisses. Est-ce ce que je venais de lui dire ou l'odeur désormais flagrante pour lui de mon excitation mais le prédateur en lui s'était réveiller. J'étais heureuse de voir l'Edward conquérant en face de moi. La compétition entre ses deux-là s'était réanimée. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier, ce qui me scotchais, à porter sa main sur son membre pulsant.

Il avait perdu toute retenue et le caressait effrontément par-dessus son vêtement.

Jacob qui n'en perdait pas une miette, voulant faire mieux, ouvris son jeans et attrapa sa verge à pleine main.

Je ne savais plus ou regarder et rester stoïque était devenu impossible. Je me caressais aussi, faisant courir mes mains sur mon corps, frôlant mes seins faisant réagir les tétons, les pinçant, et les faisant tourner dans la paumes de mes mains. Ils gémirent tout comme moi par les sensations que cela nous procuraient.

Edward voulu s'approcher, probablement pour me toucher, mais je l'en empêchais.

**Non non Edward, tu restes où tu es. Vous ne me toucherez ni l'un ni l'autre. Je veux vous regarder vous donner du plaisir comme vous l'avez fait avec moi il y a quelque jour.**

Il y eu un léger moment de flottement quand ils réalisèrent ce que je venais de dire, que j'avais découvert leur secret. Moi je ne m'étais pas arrêtée et ils sortirent de leur hébétude quand je gémis après avoir à nouveau stimuler l'un de mes mamelons.

Edward baissa un peu la tête et me regardais dans les yeux, comme si il était prêt à sauter sur une proie, et c'est en me regardant comme cela qu'il déboutonna, lentement, sensuellement, en se caressant la poitrine de temps en temps, sa chemise. Il l'enleva et me la lança.

Il m'avait fait un effet monstre là, mais il n'allait pas gagner ce jeux contre moi, il pensait m'avoir foutue par terre et que je lui sauterais dessus après cela, mais il connaissait bien mal la nouvelle Bella.

J'attrapais sa chemise au vol et toujours en le fixant dans les yeux, je la humais ensuite je la fis descendre doucement sur mon menton, puis sur mon coup. Je lui fis suivre les mouvements de mes mains et me caressait la poitrine avec. Ayant gardé un coin de la chemise entre mes dents, je pouvais avec mes deux mains la faire passer sur mes aréoles devenue au combien sensible mais pour la première fois devant eux aujourd'hui je me touchais la chatte. J'essuyais la cyprine qui coulait de moi avec la chemise qui m'avait été envoyée et la réexpédiait à son propriétaire au porte de l'apoplexie.

N'en pouvant plus je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et invitait mes deux beautés à se tenir de chaque côté de moi.

Ils me regardèrent avec espoir croyant qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin faire ce dont ils voulaient de moi mais je leur remis les pendules à l'heure comme quelques minutes auparavant.

Je leur intimais de désormais se mettre totalement nu et de se tenir face à face à genoux de chaque côté de moi. Mes fantasmes prenaient vie et ils devenaient de plus en plus chauds. Je me demandais jusqu'où j'allais pouvoir les pousser, si seulement ils savaient combien j'aimais les voir comme ça mais n'allaient-ils pas prendre peur ?

Ils s'installèrent comme je leur avais demandé après avoir quitté leur vêtement. Nu, beau, scintillant pour l'un, magnifique et luisant pour l'autre.

Je pétais un câble, je n'en pouvais plus et voulais les voir maintenant faire ce dont je rêvais mais pensais jusque-là plus qu'impossible.

Ils se caressaient toujours, chacun de leur côté, je leur pris une main, je leur embrassais en les regardant respectivement dans les yeux puis les regardais tour à tour. Lentement, je dirigeais leur main l'un vers l'autre. Ils comprirent et me regardèrent pour être certain de ce que je voulais leur faire faire. Je leur fis un signe de tête affirmatif. Je les vis se jauger, s'interroger du regard puis Jacob, mon Jacob avec un haussement d'épaule libéra sa main de mon emprise et la posa délicatement sur le torse de mon autre amant. Jacob, toujours lui, prenait les choses en main et commençait doucement à caresser Edward. Il le regardait, cherchait son regard en retour. Il prit son menton et lui releva la tête afin de le forcer à le regarder. Une communication silencieuse se fit entre eux, je vis Edward sourire son habituel sourire en coin et finalement lui aussi porta ses mains sur le corps de Jacob.

Mes alleux que c'était chaud. Je ne sais pas ce que Jacob avait pu penser pour décider Edward mais cela avait marché mais alors là super bien marcher. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de me rendre complètement dingue. Ils se caressaient mutuellement comme si en fait les amants c'étaient eux deux et non pas Jacob et moi ou Edward et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs prenaient. Moi qui pensais qu'ils seraient diamétralement opposé à cette idée et que j'aurais eu à me battre pour les voir un tant soit peu à l'action ensemble, seraient-ils réellement attiré l'un par l'autre ou se jouaient-ils de moi.

Je décidais que pour l'instant je m'en fichais, qu'il valait mieux que je profite du spectacle plutôt que de philosopher.

Clairement c'est mon Jacob qui menait les opérations, il saisit Edward par la nuque et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Ils me jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin, j'étais bouche bée. Non ! ce n'est pas possible ils n'allaient pas faire ce que je pensais qu'il allaient faire ! Ce ne serait pas chaud ça mais carrément explosif.

Ma surprise et probablement aussi mon désir de les voir faire se lisant dans mes yeux acheva de les convaincre.

Jacob, mon magnifique amant et Edward mon beau petit-ami s'embrassaient devant moi, leurs mains parcourant toujours leurs corps. Cela devenait vraiment incendiaire la chaleur entre ces deux-là montait encore d'un cran quand ils remarquèrent que je me caressais en les regardant. Mes mains avaient trouvé le chemin de mon intimité et les doigts de l'une me pénétraient pendant que ceux de l'autre massaient doucement mon bourgeon de nerfs.

Ils gémirent et Edward fit mine d'empoigner son chibre appelant à une certaine délivrance. J'avais désormais perdu tout contrôle et tout me semblais possible, alors quand l'image se forma dans ma tête j'eu tôt fait de la faire vivre en réalité et attrapa cette main qu'il dirigeait vers son sexe pour le faire empaumer celui de Jacob. Je refermais ma mains au-dessus de la sienne et y appliquait un mouvement de vas et viens pour bien lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais.

Jacob fut au premier abord surpris mais quand les premières sensations furent là sa tête vira bien vite vers l'arrière et son bassin vers l'avant pour les accentuer.

Il ne se fit même pas prier pour rendre la pareille à Edward.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mes amours se branlaient mutuellement et c'était juste super-hypra-hyper-mega excitant à voir. Rien que ce spectacle m'envoyait presque à l'orgasme.

Je recommençais à me caresser et ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Pas besoins de les fermer pour fantasmer quand un fantasme se joue devant eux !

Mes doigts rentraient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus loin dans ma chatte dégoulinante, mon autre main stimulaient de plus en plus vite mon clito au bord de l'explosion. Ma respiration, autant que celle de mes partenaire, devenais de plus en plus saccadée. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Je gémissais, je grognais tout comme Jacob et Edward qui me regardaient tout en faisant ce qui me rendait dingue.

J'étais au bord du gouffre, mon corps commençais à trembler, je n'étais vraiment pas loin de ma délivrance.

Ce sont les première goutes de la jouissance de Edward qui me firent exploser. Loin de m'avoir totalement calmée cela me rendit encore plus désireuse et j'écartais soudainement la main de mon vampire et pris sa place auprès de Jacob. Je le regardais, ses yeux plongé dans les miens et son visage tellement beau marqué par le plaisir. Je ne pus me retenir et le pris dans ma bouche. Je le suçais consciencieusement, je voulais le faire venir dans ma bouche.

Il grognait, donnais des coups de bassin comme si il me prenait, ma main avait rejoint mon centre et je me masturbais de nouveau. Ce n'est que quand Edward retira ma main pour y placer sa bouche que je me souvins qu'il était là.

J'étais donc à quatre pattes, Edward entre les jambes occupé à me lécher et investir mon antre avec ses doigts pendant que moi je pompais mon Jacob. Je sentais que le plaisir se reformait en moi et qu'un second orgasme dévastateur se préparait.

Je m'activais d'autant plus sur la queue de mon Quileute, je voulais qu'il se vide en moi en même temps que j'exploserais dans la bouche de mon vampire.

Pas le temps d'y penser plus que cela que je sentis le sexe de Jacob se gonfler et m'envoyer son premier jet de sperme jusque dans la gorge, ce fut suffisant pour que mon orgasme se déclenche et m'envoie bien plus haut que le mythique septième ciel.

Essoufflé tous les trois, nous nous effondrons dans l'herbe. Je me redressais, ayant repris un peu de contenance, et me tourne vers Jacob, je l'embrasse, tendrement, no bouche et nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre. Edward est derrière moi et me caresse le dos, je me retourne, la main de Jacob se pose sur ma hanche et me colle à lui lorsque j'embrasse Edward à son tour.

Je me rallonge, tendrement enlacée par mes deux amants et sombre dans une somnolence chaude et lumineuse.

**Tiens je suis curieuse de savoir si cela vous a plu.**

**Je sais j'ai peut-être choqué certaine d'entre vous, mais j'avais envie de les voir dans cette situation ) **

**Bisous à toutes et svp dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé**


	10. HELP AU SECOUR AYUDA ME!

HELP. AU SECOUR. AYUDA ME.

Je bloque ! Je n'arrive pas à faire une suite cohérente, je suis perdue ! J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs trucs et je trouve ça mauvais mauvais mauvais.

Je sais avec qui je veux que Bella finisse l'histoire, mais je ne trouve pas un bon moyen d'enchainer.

Des idées ? Envoyez les-moi en messages privé, comme ça les autres ne les liront pas et rien ne sera dévoilé de la suite de l'histoire. Le nom de celles qui m'auront inspirée sera cité en remerciement.

HELP. AU SECOUR. AYUDA ME.


	11. Un seul compte

Jacob POV

J'étais dans mon lit, éveillé, pensif. J'étais dans mon lit mais mon esprit voyageais, non seulement dans l'espace mais dans le temps. J'étais dans la clairière il y a quelques nuits de cela.

Bella, ma Bella, ne cessera donc jamais de m'étonner. Je n'en revenais pas d'à quel point elle se lâchait maintenant. Et quelle emprise elle avait sur moi et sur le vampire par la même occasion ! Non mais franchement, je ne suis pas homosexuel pour un sous, ni bisexuel d'ailleurs et pour elle j'avais, eeerrrrrkkkkk quand j'y repense, j'avais tripoté Edward ! Mais je ne regrette rien, quand je repense à son expression ! Elle était tellement excitée, je peux dire, sans risquer de me tromper qu'elle a adoré.

Moi c'est elle que j'adore. Elle est mon monde, mon centre de gravité, mon air, il n'y a qu'elle, tout tourne autour d'elle, je ne vis que pour elle, mon cœur bat grâce à elle, elle est mon moteur, elle est mon carburant. Je l'aimais déjà depuis longtemps, mais depuis que je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour la mener au campement, avant la bataille, tout avait drastiquement changé. Je pensais que mes sentiments, pour elle étaient forts, oui ils l'étaient, mais maintenant ils sont incommensurables, immesurables, inquantifiables. Je me demandais depuis un moment, si cela m'arriverait aussi et surtout si j'aurais la chance que cela m'arrive avec Bella, mais oui, OUIIIIIIIII, je m'étais imprégné d'elle.

Elle, était toujours la petite amie du suceur de sang. Mais elle avait des sentiments pour moi, donc je savais qu'elle ressentirait les effets de l'imprégnation. Tôt ou tard ça arriverait. Je m'étais battu pour la garder dans ma vie, j'avais accepté plus que n'importe quel autre homme aurait pu le supporter et la nature m'avait récompensé.

J'étais impatient de la revoir.

Edward POV

Que c'était-il passé ? J'étais prêt à faire beaucoup pour Bella, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je me serais laissé aller à ça. Non mais franchement ! Elle avait voulu que je, que je, qu'il, que nous, haaaaaa, rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons de dégoût. Elle par contre elle avait aimé ça. Je ne reconnaissais plus ma Bella. Ma belle, douce, timide Bella. Elle avait disparu. La nouvelle Bella était sûr d'elle, joueuse, dominante. Mes sentiments pour elle s'en trouvaient ébranlés. Pourrais-je vivre mon éternité avec elle.

Je suis un vieux de la vieille, plus conventionnel, j'étais prêt à faire pas mal de concessions pour elle mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir arrivé à la suivre dans ses délires. Si déjà, si tôt dans notre relation, elle m'emmenait dans de telles contrées, où essaiera-t-elle de m'emmener ensuite. Je ne me sentais définitivement pas capable d'aller bien loin. Accepterait-elle de se calmer pour moi, accepterait-elle d'abandonner ses envies, ses fantasmes ? Avais-je envie qu'elle le fasse ?

J'étais perdu. Mon amour pour elle, qui me semblait inébranlable, éternel, immortel il y a quelques jours encore, me semble aujourd'hui bien fragile.

J'étais occupé à me remettre en question, à remettre ma relation avec Bella en question. Jacob ne serait-il pas finalement celui qu'il lui faut ?

Cette pensée, qui m'aurait fait mal avant, me semblait désormais plus évidente.

Bella POV

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ! J'avais été prise dans le moment. J'avais fait faire des choses impensables à Jacob et Edward. Ça avait été fabuleux pour moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils avaient, eux, apprécié.

Ils m'avaient étonnée, chauffée, rien que d'y repensé j'étais toute chose.

Jacob avait été fantastique, il avait pris les choses en mains, au propre comme au figuré, il m'avait suivi dans mon délire. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que j'avais perdu un temps précieux à m'aveugler avec mon amitié envers lui, avec ma loyauté pour Edward.

Mes sentiments pour Jake n'étaient pas nouveaux, mais je n'avais jamais voulu les acceptés pour ce qu'ils étaient. Je pensais que c'était une amitié, une très grande, très spéciale amitié mais une amitié quand même. J'avais toujours pensé que l'accélération de mon cœur quand je le voyais était dû à la joie infantile de le revoir. J'aurais dû réaliser que, non seulement les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, mais mon estomac était emplit de papillons.

Même chose, quand je suis arrivée à la lisière de la clairière, mon regard s'était d'abord posé sur lui.

Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même. Quand je les voyais séparément, j'avais des sentiments pour les deux hommes. Indéniablement je les aimais tous les deux, mais…

En les ayant vu là, tous les deux, sans avoir à penser à les empêcher de se massacré, j'avais pu, l'espace d'un instant, réaliser que j'étais, non seulement plus attirée mais aussi plus amoureuse de Jacob que de Edward.

Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de fort, d'incontournable, d'inéluctable qui me liait indéniablement à lui.

Et là ! TILT.

Dans mon lit, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, je réalisais. Jacob s'était imprégné. De moi ! A cette révélation, mon cœur s'emballait.

J'aimais Jacob et il m'aimait. Jamais il ne me ferait de mal, jamais il ne me laisserait et je l'aimais à un tel point que je voulais me faire pardonné tous le mal que je lui avais fait à le rejeté pendant tant de temps. Il avait tout accepté pour moi.

La nature m'avait aidée, non, elle avait fait le choix pour moi. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, les idées nettement plus claires, après ce qu'Edward avait fait, cela coulait de source. Comment pourrais-je passé l'éternité avec quelqu'un qui m'avait déjà une fois laissée tombé sans se soucier du mal que cela me ferait.

Jacob, lui, avait toujours été là pour moi, dans toutes les situations et cela envers et contre tout, contre tous.

Il fallait que j'aille le retrouver. Lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que c'est avec lui que je veux terminer ma vie.

Edward, et bien lui il attendra, il m'avait fait poireauter pendant plus que six mois et s'il ne m'avait pas cru morte peut-être qu'on ne se serait jamais revu.

Je sautais donc en bas de mon lit, empoignais ma veste, mes clef et dévalais les escaliers tant bien que mal en essayant pour une fois de ne pas terminer sur le derrière. Mes pieds, exceptionnellement, répondaient parfaitement à ma tête. 

Je poussais ma pauvre vieille Chevrolet à ses limites, jamais je ne l'avais menée aussi vite sur la route vers La Push, sur aucune d'ailleurs.

Arrivée devant la petite maison rouge, je me garais dans un nuage de poussière. Je bondis hors de la camionnette et couru jusque l'entrée de la bâtisse sans même prendre le temps de refermer ma portière. Je frappais. Je frappais encore. J'allais finir par l'abimer cette pauvre porte. Pas de réponse. Jacob n'était pas là et apparemment Billie non plus.

Dépitée je m'assis sur les marche du perron. Je me découvrais soudain impatiente.

Je regardais autour de moi. Je connaissais cet endroit y étant venue régulièrement mais c'est comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Tout m'apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. C'était l'endroit qui avait vu naître, grandir et vivre mon homme, celui qui m'était destiné alors même que j'étais trop aveugle que pour le remarquer.

Je décelais un mouvement en vision périphérique et tournais la tête vers la lisière de la forêt qui trônait à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison. Et là, telle une apparition venue de l'Eden, il sorti des bois.

Il était magnifique. Son jeans à peine remis, son corps à la peau mat, luisant de sueur, les cheveux humide.

Je me levais et me mis à courir, jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite. S'il vous plait mes pieds, faite votre travail correctement, évitez moi de m'étaler lamentablement.

Il m'avait vu depuis le début, il de mis aussi à courir, un air d'inquiétude sur le visage qui passait bien vite quand il vit mon sourire.

A quelques pas l'un de l'autre, mes pieds décidaient de me lâcher. Bien tiens ça m'étonnais aussi que ça marchait deux fois sur la même journée. Mais jamais je ne touchais le sol.

J'étais dans les bras de Jacob. Ses bras fort, beaux, doux et pourtant si dur, vigoureux et pourtant si tendre. Il me collait contre son torse parfait. J'étais enfin chez moi, j'avais trouvé ma vraie place.

Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard. Ses yeux, haaa ses yeux, ils souriaient, tout comme lui, tout son amour pour moi pouvait s'y lire.

EXTERIEUR POV

Bella se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, approchait son visage de celui de son destiné, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour toute reconnaissance de leur amour enfin partagé. L'après-midi était étonnamment douce pour Forks, témoignage supplémentaire s'il en était besoin que la nature était de leur côté.

Les yeux clos, ils se noyèrent dans cet océan d'amour et de bien-être. Peu à peu, ce baiser doux et langoureux devint fougueux et enflammer. Jacob quittait la bouche de sa belle pour partir à force de baiser, de caresses, explorer le corps de celle-ci

Des sensations agréables commençaient à prendre possession de Bella, ses jambes vacillaient, elle était toute tremblante et une douce chaleur l'envahissait doucement mais surement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les bras de Jacob, ses mains semblaient animées d'une vie propre. Elles qui étaient posées sagement sur le poitrail puissant de son amant, descendirent le long de son dos, caressèrent ensuite ses fesses musclée pour descendre sur ses jambes et remonter se poser sur la bosse attestant déjà de la force du désir de ce dernier.

Doucement, tout doucement, avec une extrême tendresse, il l'allongeait dans l'herbe. Sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux, ou juste l'espace d'une seconde, il lui enlevait son tee-shirt. Il admirait, avec un œil nouveau, le corps de sa partenaire, il le savait, elle avait réalisé, elle avait ressenti l'imprégnation, elle était venue se donner à lui, corps et âme et il acceptait, le cœur explosant de joie, ce cadeau tant espéré. Plus besoin de mots, la connexion entre ces deux-là était à présent tellement forte, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient fait justice à leur sentiments.

Lentement, il la déshabillait totalement, Bella n'opposait aucune résistance, faisant fi de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient dans leur bulle et le fait qu'ils étaient exposés, qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre par n'importe qui, ne leur effleurait même pas l'esprit.

De sa langue, il reprit l'exploration des trésors qui étaient désormais siens. Du lobe de son oreille, à la clavicule suivie d'un sein puis l'autre, il titillait la peau réceptive de sa bien-aimée. Pendant ce temps, d'une main légère, il remontait lentement le long d'une jambe à la peau de pêche.

Perdue dans ses sensations, Bella s'abandonnait totalement à cette double stimulation. Elle ouvrit un peu les jambes afin de laisser Jacob le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle soupirait et gémis doucement lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son intimité brulante, venant flirter avec l'entrée de sa grotte secrète.

Jacob n'eut pas de mal à trouver le clitoris de la jeune femme, il se mit à le caresser délicatement comme s'il touchait le plus précieux des bijoux. Bella répondait à cette torture en ondulant des hanches espérant qu'il se fît plus investigateur. Ne voulant pas la faire languir trop longtemps et ne pouvant plus attendre lui-même, Jacob la pénétrait, explorant son antre humide tout en continuant à stimuler son clitoris avec son pouce. Bella ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, ils étaient de plus en plus forts et fréquents. Ses hanches roulaient de plus en plus vite dans une danse qui devenait frénétique, elle sentait le plaisir s'élever en vague au fond de son ventre. Elle ne tarderait plus à jouir. Mais quand elle crut que la délivrance était proche, toute proche, la main de son amant la quittait.

Elle grognait de frustration, mais ce grognement se transformant bien vite en gémissement d'anticipation quand elle sentit un membre plus dur, plus gros, plus long se presser contre son entre-jambe rendu pratiquement douloureux de désir. Elle dégoulinait, jamais elle n'avait été aussi prêtre à ce qui allait arriver.

Jacob, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, prononçait son nom. Et c'est ses yeux plonger dans les siens qu'il la pénétrait, lentement, savourant chaque millimètre de son avancée vers la félicitée. Une fois totalement en elle, il s'immobilisait, gravant dans sa mémoire toute les sensations d'être enfin unis à son imprégnée, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle, connecté par le regard et par le corps.

Puis il commençait doucement à aller et venir, lentement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle était encore plus belle quand ses traits étaient teintés par le plaisir. Jacob variait les rythmes, alternant la lenteur et la douceur avec la force et la célérité.

Leur plaisir montait à l'unisson, la joie d'être l'un à l'autre le rendait exceptionnel. Il submergeait Bella et explosait en elle d'une façon si intense que ses gémissements d'étaient transformer en cris d'extase. Son corps tremblait et s'agitait sous l'effet de cette vague dévastatrice. Entre deux spasme, elle arrivait à emprisonner son amant entre ses jambes et, l'attirant à elle en un ultime mouvement du bassin, lui fit atteindre lui aussi la jouissance. Le sentir éjaculer en elle, déversant de longs jets chaud et puissant lui provoquait un deuxième orgasme aussi fulgurant qu'inattendu.

Pantelant, les deux amants s'embrasèrent, se câlinèrent et restèrent connecter, souder l'un à l'autre tant que l'afflux de sang dans la verge de Jacob le permettait.

Bella POV

Jacob, mon Jacob, mon amour, mon tout, venait de me faire sienne d'une façon que jamais je ne lui en aurait cru été capable. Rien avoir avec nos jeux précédents. Ce que nous venions de faire n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec du sexe. Il venait de me faire l'amour. Dans chacune de ses caresses, dans chacun de ses mouvements je l'avais ressenti.

Je lui caressais la joue, le regardais dans les yeux, l'embrassait doucement, chastement et lui dit enfin

**Je t'aime Jacob, toi, rien que toi, à jamais toi.**

Jacob POV

Bella, ma douce, mon aimée. Je venais de la faire mienne. Elle n'était plus physiquement vierge, mais je savais que c'était sa première fois et elle me l'avait offerte. Elle était mienne et j'étais sien. Nous nous appartenions désormais. Comme si elle lisait en moi, elle me caressait la joue, m'embrassait tendrement et sans me quitter du regard m'avouait de la plus belle des façons audibles.

**Je t'aime Jacob, toi, rien que toi, à jamais toi.**

Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie et d'une voix tremblante remplie d'émotion

**Je t'aime ma Bella, mon amour, mon monde, mon univers, mon imprégnée.**

****

**Voilàààà ! Enfin.**

**Je vous ai fait attendre mais j'espère que vous trouverez que ça en valait la peine.**

**Bisous les filles )**


	12. Boire et déboires

POV

Je ne sais par quel hasard, mais depuis quelques temps les pensées de Jacob ne me parvenaient plus. Si je devais situer dans le temps, je dirais que cela se passe depuis le jour de la bataille avec les nouveaux nés.

Non que cela me dérangeait outre mesure, mais depuis que nous nous entendions mieux et nos expériences commune avec Bella, ses pensées et ses fantasmes m'intéressaient. C'est aussi un moyen pour moi de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, chose que Bella ne me dirait jamais totalement dans les détails alors que Jacob me laissait le voir sans censure.  
Il avait apparemment acquis la faculté de les contrôler et de les cacher quand bon lui semblait.

Mais ce que j'avais pu ressentir aussi, c'est que, bizarrement depuis notre rapprochement, lorsqu'il était en patrouille, je pouvais les percevoir à une plus grande distance. Désormais je pouvais le suivre même lorsqu'il était chez lui.

Je ne me focalisais pas sur lui en tout temps, je n'étais pas, ou plutôt plus, obsédé par ses pensées, puisque j'étais au courant que lui et moi partagions les faveurs de Bella. Je ne devais plus l'espionner pour savoir s'il essayait de me la voler car cela n'était plus dans nos mains à présent. Bella nous avait clairement dis à tous les deux qu'elle nous aimait et que c'était à elle à faire son choix et que rien que nous puissions faire ne changerait cet état de fait.

Qu'a-t-elle fait de moi, de nous, avant j'aurais tué ce chien pour avoir posé ses mains sur elle, mais pour l'amour de ma belle, je le laissais maintenant faire et cela ne me gênais même plus sachant que cela contribuait au bonheur de ma bien aimée.

J'étais dans ma chambre, occuper à suivre Jacob en patrouille. Depuis quelques temps tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais les loups continuaient à surveiller les parages, juste aux cas ou.

De notre côtés, la famille était plus calme et avait repris le courant normal de sa vie, nous nous fions aux visions d'Alice, elle nous alerterait si un danger, les Volturi par exemple, se rapprochait.

J'étais donc plonger dans les pensées de Jacob, pensées aux quelles il donnait libre cours pour communiquer avec les autres membres de la meute, et moi j'en profitais.  
Avec eux et cela sans quitter ma chambre je parcourais les bois, les plaines, chaque recoins qu'ils inspectaient.

La patrouille était finie, la meute se disloquait et chacun rejoignait son chez soi.

Jacob avait repris forme humaine et s'était rhabiller avec son jeans qu'il avait laissé à la lisière de la forêt près de chez lui.

J'allais quitter sa tête quand Jacob aperçu Bella qui l'attendait devant chez lui. Je ressentis son inquiétude, son interrogation et malgré tout sa joie de la revoir. L'inquiétude pris le pas sur les autres sentiments car elle se mit à courir en sa direction. Course effrénée comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'inquiétude tant de Jacob que la mienne s'amplifiait.

Elle retombait d'un coup quand il captait le sourire qui éclairait le visage de notre chérie. Arrivé à quelque pas l'un de l'autre, celle-ci trébuchait, mais la rapidité de Jacob l'empêchait de rejoindre le sol.

Je souriais, Bella ne cesserait probablement jamais d'être gauche et cela faisait partie de son charme.

Mon sourire s'effaçait quand dans l'esprit du loup je découvris quelque chose qu'il s'était bien gardé de me révéler. Il s'était imprégné de Bella.

Ce qui suivit me fit mal. Apparemment Bella avait ressenti l'imprégnation et l'avait acceptée.

Il y a quelque temps je lui avais demandé de ne pas perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait trouvé la solution en se la prenant à elle-même, mais j'aurais aimé être le premier « homme » à la connaitre bibliquement parlant.

De toute évidence, elle en avait décidé autrement. J'assistais, impuissant à leurs ébats, scotcher dans ma chambre. J'aurais voulu sortir de la tête de Jacob, éviter toutes ces images, mais mon côté masochiste me gardait en place.

Il est vrai que le comportement de Bella m'avait déçu ces derniers temps et que la nouvelle elle m'indisposait, mais là c'était comme si elle était redevenue ma Bella, ma douce et tendre Bella.

La scène qui se déroulait, bien que sexuelle, était tendre. Ils ne baisaient pas, ils faisaient l'amour. Jacob faisait l'amour à Bella et elle lui faisait en retour. Ma Bella se donnait, par amour, à un homme et cet homme n'était pas moi. Mon cœur se pétrifiait.

J'étais au-delà de la douleur, la rage me gagnait et venait m'habiter pour ne plus me quitter.

Leur déclaration, l'un envers l'autre, m'achevait. Edward Cullen était mort à nouveau.

Je me laissais emporter par ce flot ravageur et explosais la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me mis à courir, courir, courir à ma vitesse vampirique et même au-delà.

Je ne courais pas en leur direction, je savais que cela serais vain, je l'avais perdue à jamais, elle qui me retenait, me maintenait en vie. J'avais un jour dis que le monde sans elle ne valait plus la peine, mais elle était toujours là. Si elle avait disparu ça aurait été peut-être plus simple, j'aurais fait en sorte de ne plus exister, mais elle était en vie et en aimait un autre.

Je n'avais plus de raisons de vivre, en tout cas pour elle, j'avais perdu la mia cantante. Tous ces efforts que j'avais déployés durant toutes ces années à me sevrer de sang humain, le sien m'avait appelé et j'y avais résisté par amour pour elle. Cette envie de sang était revenue et je n'avais plus aucune raison de la combattre.

Je me fichais de tout à présent. Je ne pourrais de toute façon plus vivre avec ces végétariens que j'avais un jour appelé ma famille, alors que m'en foutais-je de les décevoir.

Je courais dons, pendant je ne sais combien de temps car j'en avais perdu la notion. J'évitais les endroits où je pouvais être vu et dépassait les frontières.

Je me retrouvais finalement, à la tombée de la nuit du jour suivant les évènements de la Push, dans une petite bourgade perdue du Mexique. Heureusement le soleil ne brillait plus suffisamment pour illuminer ma peau. Je pu donc déambuler dans les rues à ma guise.

Je repérais un bar. Ma chance fut que s'en soit un peupler de filles au mœurs légères, des prostituées.

Le gentleman que j'étais ayant fait place à ma nature de pur vampire, toutes ces femmes, et même quelques hommes, se sentaient inexorablement attiré par ma beauté. Je les tenais éloigné de moi soit par des regards mauvais ou des grognements s'ils s'approchaient de trop près.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne repère cette magnifique brune, pas très grande, ni trop grosse ni trop mince, les yeux chocolat, somme toute le sosie de Bella.

Elle s'approchait, je la laissais faire. Peu farouche elle vint directement s'asseoir su mes genoux, pauvre folle. Je ne la mettrais pas en garde contre moi, comme je l'avais fait avec mon amour perdu.

Je rentrais dans son jeu et la suivit quand elle m'invitait dans un endroit plus intime. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi elle s'exposait.

Je ne la voyais plus, je voyais Bella. Quand, arrivé à destination, elle m'embrassait, je ne lui résistais pas et y pris même du plaisir. L'odeur de son sang n'avait rien de comparable à la mia cantante, mais elle était néanmoins délicieuse.

Elle déboutonnait ma chemise, je la laissais faire. Quant à moi je lui arrachais sans ménagement ses vêtements. J'en avais plus rien à foutre de son âme après ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Tu vas me le payer Bella. La jeune femme devant moi était devenue elle.

Je la jetais, brusquement sur le lit en prenant garde quand même de ne pas y mettre trop de force, ce serait bête d'écourter mon plaisir en la tuant ainsi.

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, elle s'amusait de ma vigueur, elle prenait ça pour de l'envie.  
Oui j'avais envie d'elle, elle n'avait pas idée au combien j'en avais envie.

Mes vêtements m'avaient quitté avant même que je n'atteigne le matelas et mon excitation était volumineuse. Elle la regardait et se léchait les lèvres. C'est toute l'invitation dont j'eu besoin. Je l'attrapais par les cheveux et attirait vivement sa tête vers mon membre tendu.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et goulument se mis à me sucer. Hmmmmm c'était divin. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de ma queue et ses mouvements de vas et viens se faisaient au rythme que je lui imposais la tenant toujours par son abondante chevelure brune. Ses dents raclaient de temps en temps ma hampe et me faisait gémir de plaisir. Une main occupée dur sa tête, l'autre rejoignis sa chatte et la pénétrait, sans ménagement, avec deux doigts. Cette salope était déjà bien allumée et mes doigts glissaient comme dans une motte de beurre.

Je lui ramonais le sexe et les gémissements qu'elle émettait se répercutaient dans tout mon être.

Elle jouit, puissamment, je sentais les contractions fortes et répétées de ses parois intimes sur mes doigts.

Je voulais sentir ça encore, mais sur mon chibre qui demandait désormais plus que sa bouche.

Je la retournais et lui plaçais le creux des genoux sur mes épaules. Mouillée comme elle l'était, je n'eu aucune difficulté à la pénétrer. Dans cette position, sa chatte se refermait étroitement sur moi.

Mes coups de hanche n'avaient rien de tendre, ni de lent mais cette catin avait l'air d'adorer.

Je la sentais se contracter autour de ma pine, elle allait encore venir. Mon orgasme à moi n'étais plus loin non plus et il ne manquait qu'une chose pour qu'il soit parfait et d'une puissance inouïe.

Je l'embrassais, d'abord à pleine bouche puis mon baiser longeait sa mâchoire et s'éternisait maintenant sur le point sensible qu'elle avait derrière l'oreille. Cela eu pour effet de l'achever.

Le premier spasme de sa jouissance me fit monter la mienne en flèche et me donnait le signal. Je la mordais et la buvait avidement. Son vagin se contractant en force et le goût de son sang m'envoyaient par-delà le septième ciel.

Le dernier flot de sperme rependu en elle, je la laissais là, vidée, dans tous les sens du terme.

Baiser avait fait de moi quelqu'un de nouveau.

Je chargeais les restes de mon repas sur mon épaule pour m'en débarrassé dans un endroit approprié et reparti reprendre ma vie ou je l'avais laissée presque un siècle auparavant. Une nouvelle lueur couleur de feu dans les yeux.


	13. A dream comes true

Jacob POV

Nous venions, ma meute et moi, de terminer une patrouille de routine. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger dans les parages mais cela ne faisait aucun mal de garder une certaine vigilance. Le monde n'était au final pas totalement dénué de vampire.

Le côté jouette de notre nature lupine faisait que désormais ces après midi sous notre forme animale se passaient autant à s'amuser et à se taquiner qu'à faire vraiment attention à la recherche d'éventuels intrus buveur de sang humain.

Je laissais libre cours à mes pensées les partageants avec mes frères. Ils savaient désormais que je m'étais imprégné de Bella donc ils me chambraient moins la concernant car ils savaient très bien que mes sentiments pour elles étaient naturellement incontrôlables.

Ils ne se gênèrent pourtant pas de siffler et de hurler quand des images de nos activités, à trois avec Edwards, m'échappèrent. Je crois que j'en entendrais encore parler longtemps.

_- Bein dit donc elle te mène par le bout de la queue cette fille, me disait Quil  
- Tait toi Quil, répondis Sam, tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est d'être imprégné, tu ne te rends pas compte de jusqu'où on peut aller pour faire plaisir à sa destinée, même si je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu aller jusqu'à, euwwww, toucher un mec.  
_  
Je les laissais s'amuser de moi, finalement ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Bella et j'en avais par là déjà fait la preuve.

Nous continuâmes ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi puis, aucun danger à l'horizon, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous. Nous projetâmes de nous revoir en soirée pour d'autres moments de détente. La meute était vraiment comme une famille et très unies qui plus est.

Avant de devenir l'un des leurs je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi du comment Quil et Embry, entre autre, ne pouvais plus se passer d'être en compagnie non seulement l'un de l'autre, ce qui en soit était déjà le cas avant, mais en plus avec Sam. Maintenant je ressentais aussi ce besoin. Ils étaient, tout autant que mon père, ma famille et Bella en faisait partie aussi. J'attendais impatiemment qu'elle sente les effets de l'imprégnation et qu'elle soit reconnue par la meute comme ma compagne et nouvelle membre de celle-ci.

Nous nous séparâmes se nous prîmes donc le chemin de nos tanières respectives.

Arrivée à la lisière du bois près de la maison, je phasais et mettais mon jeans.

Mon cœur sauta de joie quand je vis Bella assise sur les marches de la bâtisse, mais il se serra bien vite quand je la vis courir comme une possédée vers moi.

Que ce passait-il encore, qu'avait encore fait cette foutue sangsue, que lui arrivait-il. Mon inquiétude partait dans tous les sens et j'envisageais l'espace d'une seconde toutes les pires situations.

Cette panique s'encolla d'un coup quand je remarquais le grand sourire qu'elle avait flanqué sur son visage. Elle courait vers moi visiblement heureuse, aurait-elle… Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'il le fallu réagir afin de lui éviter de s'écraser lourdement au sol, victime encore une fois de son adorable maladresse.

Une fois Bella dans mes bras mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et nos regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre. J'adorais me plonger dans ses yeux, ils étaient la porte de son âme et j'avais toujours pu y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Là j'y vis ce que j'avais tant attendu, tant espéré, l'imprégnation.

Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et approchait son visage du mien, cette invitation me suffisait et je fermais la distance qui séparait nos lèvres.

Quand elles se touchèrent notre baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions pu échanger avant. Ils étaient tous empreint d'urgence et de luxure. Celui-ci était doux, langoureux empli de l'amour que nous nous portions et qui s'exprimait pour la première fois réciproquement.

Bien entendu cet amour qui nous joignais faisait aussi parler nos corps et bien vite notre baiser devint plus ardent, plus enflammer.

Tout mon corps réagissait à celui de Bella, tendrement lovée dans mes bras, les picotements et la chaleur du désir le parcouraient. Je connaissais ces sensations mais étant les mêmes elles avaient pourtant une saveur toute différente, encore une fois l'amour y transpirait.

Bella tremblait, je sentais que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la soutenir, je le faisais donc pour elles.

Ses mains parcouraient mon torse mais cela ne leurs suffisait apparemment pas car tout mon être eu droit à ce délicieux traitement. Les sentir s'aventurer sur mes fesses me fit gémir d'anticipation mais cela n'était rien à côté de la sensation d'avoir l'une d'entre elles terminé sa course sur ma verge déjà engorgée douloureusement.

Sentant que mes jambes ne tarderaient plus à ne plus vouloir me soutenir elles non plus, j'allongeais doucement ma belle sur l'herbe qui tapissait l'espace entre la maison et la forêt.

J'avais à présent les mains libre de leurs mouvement et en profitais pour à mon tour rendre les honneurs au corps magnifique de mon amoureuse mais mes yeux étaient en reste et voulaient leur part, donc sans jamais quitté ceux de Bella, je lui enlevais son tee-shirt afin de pouvoir la regarder et l'aimer de cette façon-là aussi. Ses autres vêtements suivirent le même chemin, je pu l'admire comme je l'avais déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, mais elle me semblait encore plus belle, plus parfaite, elle rayonnait de notre amour enfin partager, non seulement elle mais tout son corps se donnait à moi par amour plus que par simple convoitise.

Je pensais qu'à un moment ou un autre elle m'arrêterait, car nous étions au vu et au su de tout un chacun qui serait passé par là, mais Bella nous avait enfermé dans une magnifique bulle où plus personne ne pouvait venir nous déranger.

Ma bouche l'embrassait à nouveau, mais non seulement sa bouche mais je voulais goûter tout son corps, ces fruits qui m'étaient à présents offerts de tout cœur par celle qui habitait le mien depuis si longtemps.

Pendant que ma bouche explorait ces territoires paradisiaques ma main libre n'était pas en reste et caressait la peau de soie de ma bien aimée.

Bella répondait à mes attentions et se donnait à moi, elle écartait légèrement les jambes quand ma main effleurait sa cuisse, donnant carte blanche à l'avancée vers son trésor.

Bien évidemment je ne pus résister à cette invitation à peine masquée et mes doigts entrèrent bien vite en contact avec cette partie de son corps qui n'avait plus rien à envier de ma température corporelle naturelle. Cela m'encourageait à encore essayer de la faire monter, il me fallu peu de temps pour trouver ce petit paquet de nerf qui la faisait gémir d'une façon tellement excitante et cela ne ratait pas, à peine l'avais-je effleuré que cela provoquais la réaction attendue.

Je continuais à lui administrer cette douce caresse, maintenant une légère pression sur ce bouton déclencheur de plaisir. Bella répondait à cette action en roulant des hanches essayant accentuant la friction sur ce point sensible mais essayant par là même de mener mes doigts à la pénétrer.

C'est avec une joie et une envie non dissimulée que je répondis à ses avances, introduisant les deux doigts les mieux formés à cet effet tandis que mon pouce, lui, prenait place sur son clitoris afin de ne pas cesser cette caresse qui lui plaisait tant.

Cette double stimulation fit rompre les dernières barrières de Bella et elle se mit à gémir sans retenue et à onduler de plus en plus vite. Ses murs intimes commençaient à se serrer autour de mes doigts mais ce n'était décidément plus là que je souhaitais les sentir. Je dégageais donc ma main pour prendre appuis afin de changer de position.  
Bella n'eu pas eu l'air d'apprécier car elle grognait son mécontentement. Je souris, j'aimais qu'elle soit frustrée de perdre mon contact. Mais je ne souhaitais pas la faire souffrir plus longtemps, au contraire et me plaçant entre ses jambes, mon membre tendu contre son entre la fit feuler d'anticipation.

- Bella , l'appelais-je d'une voix que je ne reconnut même pas tellement elle était voilée par le désir.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et que nos regards se connectèrent à nouveau, je poussais lentement mon bassin vers l'avant, je nous voulais totalement connecter l'un à l'autre et millimètre par millimètre je savourais mon avancée en elle. Une fois totalement l'un à l'autre je ne bougeais plus pendant quelques secondes, j'enregistrais chaque sensation, chaque odeur, chaque son afin de pouvoir me souvenir toute ma vie de la première fois où mon imprégnée et moi avions fait l'amour.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je me mis à mouvoir, je glissais en et hors d'elle à des rythmes différents afin de ne pas jouir trop vite et de pouvoir profiter de la beauté du visage de Bella dans le plaisir. Elle déjà tellement belle en temps normal devenait plus que magnifique quand son visage exprimait tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Malgré mon attention à contrôler la montée de mon plaisir, sentir celui de Bella grimper entrainait le miens à sa suite. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel. Oui j'avais déjà atteint la jouissance plusieurs fois, oui Bella m'avait déjà fait jouir mais là, la force de notre amour décuplait, au minimum, la force de l'orgasme qui se préparait.

Bella tremblait en dessous de moi et je senti soudainement son corps s'arquer en même temps que son vagin m'enserrait avec une force que jamais je n'avais senti. Elle hurlait son plaisir sans retenue ce qui me poussait de plus en plus vers mon paroxysme. Dans les derniers spasmes de son plaisir elle m'emprisonnait, enroulant ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Elle m'attirait vers elle avec violence ce qui m'envoyait par-delà les nuages.

Les contractions que la jouissance imprimait à mon sexe et la violence des jets de ma semence la firent venir instantanément pour la seconde fois.

A bout de souffle mais heureux, nous nous embrassions, nous nous sourions, communiquant notre tendresse par tous les gestes qui nous venaient. Je voulais rester en elle tant que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais plus que rien nous sépare.

Bella, ma douce, mon aimée. Je venais de la faire mienne. Elle n'était plus physiquement vierge, mais je savais que c'était sa première fois et elle me l'avait offerte. Elle était mienne et j'étais sien. Nous nous appartenions désormais. Comme si elle lisait en moi, elle me caressait la joue, m'embrassait tendrement et sans me quitter du regard m'avouait de la plus belle des façons audibles.

- Je t'aime Jacob, toi, rien que toi, à jamais toi.

Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie et d'une voix tremblante remplie d'émotion

- Je t'aime ma Bella, mon amour, mon monde, mon univers, mon imprégnée.

J'étais enfin complet, j'étais enfin heureux et je ferais tout pour qu'elle aussi le soit, pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à souffrir et pour qu'elle se sente compète.

Bientôt j'irais voir Charlie et lui demanderais de bien vouloir officiellement me donner sa fille.

Aujourd'hui, devant la nature qui nous avait réunis, Isabella Marie Swan était devenue Isabella Marie Black et dans peu de temps cette union se fera comme elle se doit devant les hommes.


	14. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Bella POV

Hmmmmm, j'étais bien, j'avais chaud cependant l'air que je respirais était bien frais. J'avais du m'assoupir dans mon lit, la fenêtre ouverte et faire un magnifique rêve. Je ne devrais pas tarder à me lever et la fermer car il ne restais jamais longtemps sans pleuvoir à Forks.

Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, je n'avais pas envie de reprendre pieds dans la réalité, mais avais-je le choix. Alors courageusement je les ouvrit, pour me rendre compte que la réalité était encore mieux que le rêve.

J'étais dans les bras de celui pour qui j'étais née, de celui qui était fait pour moi. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il m'avait fait sienne. Nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois avec pour seul témoin la nature qui nous avait rapproché.

Ma tête était posée sur son torse et ses bras m'entouraient. Je levait le menton pour regarder son beau et doux visage et fut accueillie par un océan d'amour dans ses yeux baissé vers moi.

Nous nous sourîmes, dans cet instant nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre, nous étions enfin heureux, complet, ensemble. La nature avait enfin réunis les deux parties d'une même âme. Et dire que j'avais failli ne jamais accepter ce bonheur en le croyant ailleurs.

Nous étions toujours dans notre bulle, le monde ne nous avait pas encore rappeler à lui et franchement nous n'avions pas hâte qu'il le fasse, nous profitions pleinement de ces moments de pure bonheur.

Jacob écourtait la distance qui séparait nos lèvres, je suivi son mouvement et terminait le bout de chemin qui m'emmenait vers ce fruit dont je ne pourrais désormais plus me passer. Mais ce fruit était aphrodisiaque, car chaque fois que j'y goûtais, mon bas ventre s'embrasait et mon intimité se mettait à perler.

"hmmmm, Bella, tu sens bon"

Satané odorat de loup, jamais je ne pourrais lui caché avoir envie de lui, jamais je ne pourrais jouer avec ses nerfs et faire semblant qu'il ne me faisait aucun effet.

"Mais dis moi tu es insatiable ma chérie, tu as déjà à nouveau envie?"

Je lui tournais le dos, taquine.

"Ho et bien si cela te dérange pas de soucis"

Il se serrait contre moi et je pu sentir que lui aussi était prêt.

"Mais cela ne me dérange pas du tout, ton odeur me rend digue, en particulier celle que tu dégages quand tu es excitée, tout mon corps est hyper sensible au phéromones que tu dégages"

Le sentir si dur contre mes fesses m'empêchait de continuer à le nier. Je lui fit de nouveau face, prenant sa virilité tendue en main. Il hoquetait, un peu de surprise et beaucoup à cause de la sensation.

Il ne fut pas long à me rendre la pareille et ses doigts désormais habitués au méandre de mon anatomie, trouvèrent leurs chemins vers les endroits les plus sensible et ce fut moi qui me trouvait maintenant haletante.

"Oh Bella, oh oui, j'aime la façon dont ton corps réagis à mon contact, j'ai l'impression d'être un virtuose qui vient de trouver la parfait instrument de musique et qui lui fait produire la plus merveilleuse des mélodies."

Mon Jacob devenait romantique. J'en était tellement surprise que je le regardais franchement étonnée et je tombais encore plus amoureuse, si cela était possible.

Et effectivement, tout comme il venait de le dire, il me faisait doucement gémir sous ses caresses, mes vocalises variaient selon sa façon de poser ses doigts sur moi. Ces gémissements se transformèrent en râle puis en petit cris au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait la partition qui me menait crescendo à mon orgasme. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour me faire crier ma délivrance, il avait vite appris toutes les gammes de mon être et en jouait à la perfection.

Sam POV

Nous avions convenu avec Jake de le retrouver ce soir chez lui, pour une soirée entre pote, les autres membre de la meute et moi même avions repris notre forme lupine pour nous y rendre, c'était plus rapide et l'on pouvais déjà commencer nos discutions et plaisanterie.

Soudain nous entendîmes un cris et nous courûmes tous vers son origine qui semblait de toute évidence venir de chez Jacob. La sangsue serait-elle venue se venger?

Encore à couvert des arbre, nous nous figeâmes devant le tableau que nous avions devant nous. Non content de le voir dans l'esprit du protagoniste quand il était loup, nous en étions maintenant réellement témoin.

Cela aurait du nous mettre mal à l'aise, mais nous l'avions déjà tellement de fois vécu en pensée que cela ne nous faisaient plus l'effet escompté, nous nous regardâmes et nous nous comprîmes vite fait. Nous reprenions notre forme humaine et passâmes nos vêtements. Nous voulurent les surprendre et un peu s'amuser à leur dépends.

L'un de nous marchât sur une branche, celle ci craqua et vendit notre présence.

Jacob compris vite que c'était nous et fit écran de son corps pour nous cacher Bella.

"Alors Jake, tu nous as oublié?"

Nous rîmes tous de bon coeur devant leurs joues rouges.

"Puis-ce que nous sommes là maintenant, nous pourrions peut-être te donner quelques conseils en la matière"

Bella POV

Non! Pas possible, toute la meute venait de débarqué et nous avait pris en flagrant délit. En plus ils se moquaient ouvertement de nous et riaient de notre position plus que compromettante.

Cela j'enrageais qu'ils remettent en doute nos compétences en question, non mais alors, j'étais certaine que l'on pouvait leur en apprendre! La gêne était en fait totalement disparue au profit de cette dite rage. Ah ils voulaient nous gêner, ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent tiens. La nouvelle Bella venait de se réveiller, pauvre d'eux.

Jake me regardait, un air d'excuse dans les yeux.

"Non Jake ne t'inquiète pas" lui murmurais-je.

Il me sourit et posait un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, prêt à répliquer sardoniquement, mais je lui coupait la parole.

"Jake?" J'avais attiré son attention.

"Veux tu que on leur fasse payé?" lui dis-je suffisamment bas que pour que les autres n'entendent pas nos échanges.

"Qu'as-tu en tête? Bells, tu m'inquiètes, je ne suis pas certain d'aimer cette lueur dans tes yeux" dit-il un peu inquiet.

"Tu me fais confiance?"

"Heu, oui, mais bon..." Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas trop à l'aise face à ma réaction.

"Dis-moi, quand tu étais en patrouille, tu as pensé à ce que nous avions fait ensemble? Tu saisl la tente, la clairière..." Lui demandais-je.

Il rougis un peu, je trouvais ça mignon et cela répondais à ma question.

"Donc ils nous ont, quelque part, déjà vu dans cette position, seulement pas en direct live comme on pourrait dire"

"Ben oui."

"Ils m'ont déjà vu nue et dans des positions...enfin tu vois quoi?"

"Heu, oui, désolé Bella"

"Donc toi aussi au final"

"Oui, mais où veux tu en venir?" Je voyais que sa curiosité était éveillée.

"Laisse moi faire et c'est nous qui allons avoir matière à nous moquer d'eux"

Sur ce ma main se dirigeait vers sa nuque et attirait son visage au mien, je l'embrassais de la façon la plus chaude dont j'étais capable afin de faire tomber les dernière barrières. Je me pressais contre son corps. La surprise de l'arrivée de ses frères avait calmer ses ardeurs, mais bien vite ses mains retrouvaient le chemin de ma peau et sa verge sa fermeté.

"Bella!" Gémit-il

"Shutt, laisse toi faire" lui dis-je lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je repris possession de sa bouche, ma main dans son dos empoignait une fesse et l'attirait plus fermement contre moi et je faisait bouger mon bassin, créant une friction contre son sexe. Il perdait doucement pied et ses inhibitions par la même occasion.

Ses mains retrouvèrent toute leur ardeur et nos souffles s'affolaient à nouveau.

J'entendais les autres murmurer entre eux, incrédules, se demandant si nous étions bien occupé à faire ce qu'ils pensaient ou si nous simulions.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse car d'une petite poussée sur le torse de Jacob, je lui fis comprendre que je souhaitais qu'il s'allonge. Il me sourit, son regard était devenu malicieux avec la compréhension de mes intentions.

"OOookkaayyyy" Me disait-il, son superbe sourie en coin, et il s'allongeait d tout son long.

Dans cette position, rien de son désir, de l'effet que je lui faisais, n'était caché. Moi j'étais encore allongée contre lui. Les garçons n'avait de vue que sur mon flanc nu. Je passais une jambe sur celle de mon amant, les caressants langoureusement. Puis c'est avec ma main que je caressais d'abord son torse. Je redressait la tête pour voir leur expression, et j'étais plutôt contente.

Même si plusieurs était visiblement bouche bée, d'autres ricanaient encore.

Ceci me décidais. Un coup d'oeil vers Jacob et "Prêt pour le grand jeu mon loup?" lui demandais-je.

"Vas-y Bells, je te suivrais au bout du monde dans tout tes délires."

Et c'est avec un regard de braise et de défit vers ses frères, que je pris éhontément son sexe en main et que je le caressais imprimant un mouvement de bas en haut ne laissant aucun doute sur ce que je faisais.

J'entendis des "wow" "Non c'est pas vrai" "Mais non, elle fait ça juste pour nous provoquer, dans cinq seconde elle arrête et vas se cacher morte de honte"

Là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, je me sentais personnellement défiée et depuis peu, tu n'oserais pas, ou tu n'es pas cap, étaient les phrases à éviter, car vous étiez certain que je ferais ce pourquoi vous me donniez si peu de crédit.

Alors non seulement je continuais mon mouvement, mais me redressais, me fichant éperdument de ma nudité dévoilée, j'enjambais Jacob et m'empalait sur lui nous arrachant à mon amant et moi un cris de plaisir et leur arrachant à eux des exclamations de surprise.

Ils étaient figer sur place.

Moi je me déchainais, maintenant que j'avais le sexe chaud, dresser et dur à craquer de Jacob en moi je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je me déhanchais, roulais, tanguais, il entrait et sortait de moi, ses mains avaient rejoint mes hanches et m'attiraient plus violemment sur son pieu.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment la meute s'était dispersée car j'étais totalement perdue dans le plaisir. Le sexe de Jacob allant et venant furieusement en moi, ses mains sur ma peau, mon sexe frottant sur son pubis, autant de sensations et de stimulations qui me fit atteindre une jouissance sans pareille exprimée dans un cris que où qu'ils soient ils n'avaient pu manqué. Jacob me rejoignit avant même que mes cris n'aient cessé et les siens se joignirent aux miens.

Meute POV

Nous avions déguerpis quand nous nous étions rendu compte qu'aucun des deux ne plaisantaient. Sans aucune honte Bella et Jacob s'unissaient devant nous. Comme si cela n'était déjà pas assez d'avoir eu a supporter les images de la mémoire de Jacob, maintenant elles étaient gravées dans la nôtre.

Bella nous avait scotché! Elle que nous pensions être celle qui aurait été la plus touchée par nos railleries, somme toute gentillettes, en aucun cas nous ne voulions la blessé, elle nous avait fermer le caquet de la plus radicale des manières.

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir le gêne, c'était une sacré louve.


	15. Adoptée

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaine que la meute était tombée sur les ébats de Jake et Bella. Elle qui était inquiète des conséquences que cela aurait fut plutôt agréablement surprise.

Sam POV

Nous avions un feu de camps ce soir. Nous avions réussis à éviter Bella jusque là mais aujourd'hui ce serait impossible. Nous nous étions réunis pour en parler. Nous ne voulions pas la tenir écartée, elle faisait partie de la famille mais après ce que nous avions vu nous ne savions plus comment nous tenir. Naturellement, en d'autres circonstances, nous les aurions constamment chambré, mais au vu des réactions que Bella avait eues ce soir là ça risquait d'être pire que mieux. Si nous plaisantions sur le sujet que serait-elle encore capable de faire? Nous avions donc décidé de faire comme si de rien était. Même les plus plaisantins d'entre nous étaient plus que d'accord de faire profil bas.

Jacob POV

J'étais un peu inquiet à propos du feu de camps de ce soir, les garçons allaient se retrouver face à Bella et ne pourraient plus l'éviter. Que je soit l'objet de leurs réflexions stupides ne me gênais plus mais je ne voulais pas que Bella soit leur tête de turc. En même temps, quand je me rappelle comment elle avait réagis quand ils nous avaient surpris, je me faisais probablement du soucis pour rien.

Bella POV

J'avais été invitée au feu de camps qui se tenait ce soir à First Beach. J'avais très envie d'y allé car l'ambiance d'un feu de camps est toujours agréable mais bon, vu ce qu'il s'était passé, cette fois-ci serait certainement différent, l'ambiance serait plus que probablement lourde.  
Je me préparais mentalement à subir les plaisanteries douteuses des garçon, je savais maintenant que j'avais cela en moi de leur tenir tête et de leur rabaisser le caquet mais il fallait que j'en trouve l'audace et le courage.

Le moment était venu, je me rendais donc chez mon amour et nous nous dirigions ensemble la main dans la main vers la plage.

Tous le monde était déjà la et je rougissais comme jamais. Je me repris vite fait, ce n'était certainement pas l'attitude à avoir si je voulais qu'il nous fiche la paix.

Je redressais donc la tête et les affrontais.

Jacob installait la couverture au sol et s'y asseyait, je prenais place entre ses jambes et calais mon dos contre son torse, il m'enlaçait et me serrait contre lui.

Contre toute attente l'ambiance était légère, tous le monde était joyeux et il n'y avait encore eu aucune allusions sur notre dernière entrevue. J'étais plus que soulagée.

Soudain je croisais le regard d'Embry, celui que je redoutais le plus car le plus enclin à nous embêter, ce qu'il fit me soufflait, il baissait les yeux et rougis. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de me retourner vers Jake pour voir si il avait assisté aussi à cet étrange échange.

Il me souriait et me fit un clin d'oeil "Je crois que tu as gagner le respect de toute la meute ma belle."

Bien drôle de façon de gagner leur respect mais bon, c'était fait et finalement c'est le résultat qui compte.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand tous le monde eu fini de manger, j'aidais les autres compagnes des loups à débarrasser.

Quand tout fut rassembler et en ordre elles me prirent à part, j'en étais étonnée et me demandais bien ce qu'elle me voulaient.

"Alors Bella, mais que ce passe-t-il?"

"Que ce passe-t-il?" Leur dis-je les sourcils relever, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'elles me voulaient.

"Mais oui, qu'as tu fait au garçons? Ils ont tous l'air d'avoir peur de toi!"

J'éclatais de rire et elles se regardaient toutes entre elles se demandant ce qui me prenait.

"Si je vous l'expliquais les filles, vous ne me croiriez pas, alors le mieux serait que vous leur demandiez à eux."

Je tenais là la finalité du coups que nous leur avions fait. J'imagine déjà leur tête quand leur compagne les tanneraient pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé. Je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant voulu être une petite souris.

Finalement la soirée m'épargnait cette transformation. Nous étions à nouveau tous réunis autour du feu quand Emily pris la parole après que Sam et à nouveau détourner son regard.

"Non mais ça suffit maintenant, c'est bon là, est-ce que nous pourrions tous être au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce que Bella vous à fait, c'est à peine si vous lui adressez la parole. Bon sang elle fait partie de la famille!"

Jacob s'étranglait en recrachant ce qu'il était occupé à boire. Je pouffais. Les filles étaient toutes attentive et les garçons était bloqués dans la position dans la quelles ils étaient lorsque la question était tombée.

Ils se regardaient tous, un vent de panique soufflait sur la meute. Les regards voyageaient entre eux et moi. Ils étaient visiblement mal à l'aise d'autant plus que moi je n'avais pas du tout l'air de l'être.

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas des plus à l'aise, j'étais même un peu gênée mais finalement si ça devait ce savoir autant que cela soit comme ça, c'était tout bénéfice pour Jacob et moi, leur déconvenue serait ainsi totale.

"Bella?" Geignis Sam en me regardant.

"Oui Sam?" Lui répondis-je le regardant droit dans les yeux. Encore une fois il les baissaient.

"Non mais franchement!" Emily s'esclafait "Sam tu es l'Alpha et tu baisses les yeux" Elle riait franchement "Mais que t'as donc fait Bella?"  
Elle me regardait intriguée.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Emily, je te l'ai dis, il faut le demander au garçons."

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous la bouche ouverte, incrédule, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

"Alors les garçons, vous avez perdu votre langues?" Les taquinais-je.

"Mais...mais..." furent les seuls mots qui passèrent leurs lèvres.

"Mais quoi?" Répondis-je joueuse.

"Tu ne veux quand même pas...on ne peux pas...non ce n'est pas possible..." balbutiait Paul

"Paul, tu n'arrive plus à terminer tes phrases maintenant, c'est bien la première fois que tu es à cour de mots" Lâchait Jacob moqueur.

Paul lui jetait un regard mauvais.

"Aide nous toi plutôt, tu es de notre côté non?"

Jacob levaient les mains en signe de défense "Non les mecs là c'est entre vous et Bella!"

Je repris la parole "Allez les garçons, vous qui avez toujours tellement de verve, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'arriverez pas à expliquer aux filles la situation dans la quelle nous nous sommes trouvé, non? Vous allez de toute façon devoir cracher le morceau, maintenant elles ne vous lâcherons plus."

"Ca c'est bien vrai" Renchérit Emily.

Sam étant le chef de meute pris son courage à deux main et se dévouait pour raconter toute l'histoire. Lui autant que les autres avaient la tête baissée, les épaules basses, on voyait bien qu'ils n'en menaient pas large.

Je regardais autour de moi pour jauger l'expression des filles, j'avais un peu peur de leurs réactions. Mais après quelques minutes d'évidente surprise des sourires se dessinaient sur leur lèvres et elle terminèrent roulée par terre pleurant de rire.

"Ohhhh Bella tu es vraiment trop forte!"  
"Oui, tu es géniale, tu es réussis là où nous avons échoué"  
"Nous n'allons plus devoir subir leurs petites réflexions quand à nos ébats respectifs qu'ils partagent en pensée."

J'étais contente de moi, les filles me montaient aux nues.

Une fois tous le monde calmé les garçons étaient penauds et mal à l'aise.

"Bon les gars" Dis-je  
"C'est bon maintenant, rien ne change entre nous, vous aimez nous jouer des tours, nous chambrer, et bien voilà vous avez goûté à votre propre médecine. Vous savez simplement maintenant que je suis de taille à vous répondre alors pas de soucis, il ne faut pas avoir peur et ne plus être vous même, vous êtes tellement amusant en autre temps."

Quil pris la parole "Oui mais bon Bella, on ne sais plus comment tu vas réagir, on sais de quoi tu es capable maintenant!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Quil, rien est changer entre nous, sauf que maintenant je suis sur un pied d'égalité avec vous, moi aussi je peux me moquer de vous." Dis-je en riant

Ils eurent l'air de se détendre un peu.

"Tu es quand même une sacrée bonne femme" Lâchait Jared

"Tu en doutais! Et bien voilà maintenant tu n'en doute plus" Lui répondis-je

"Et bien Bella tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu ferais une sacrée louve." Me dit Sam

Je rougis, il m'avait touchée.

"Merci Sam" Murmurais-je

L'ambiance était revenue à la normale et la soirée continuait comme toues les autre l'avaient fait, dans un déluge de plaisanterie où tous le monde en pris pour son grade.

Nous nous quittâmes tard dans la nuit et j'eu droit pour la première fois à l'accolade de chacun et chacune d'entre eux. J'étais officiellement entrée dans la meute.

Les jours et les semaines suivantes me montraient que j'avais raison, plus jamais ils n'interrompaient leur conversation quand j'arrivais, plus jamais ils ne choisissaient leur mots, les filles prenaient vraiment plaisir à être avec moi, on voyait bien que ce n'étais plus par obligation, même Leah était devenue sympathique avec moi et nous avions eu quelques bonnes parties de rigolade entre nous.

Elle en particulier. Elle était venue me voir pour me dire que les garçon avaient vraiment été scotché de mon attitude. Elle qui était tout le temps dans leur tête en patrouille me disait que cela les avaient vraiment marqué. Nous en rîmes et tout cela nous avais rapprochée.

Un soir j'étais seule avec Jacob. Je le trouvais soucieux. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

"Que t'arrive-t-il mon petit loup?"

"Oh rien ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis seulement occupé à répéter et répéter encore les phrases que je vais demain dire à ton père. J'essaie de trouver les bonnes formules pour ne pas me faire abattre."


	16. Diversion

Jacob POV

Je voulais surprendre Bella en demandant officiellement sa main à Charlie. Je n'avais encore rien dit à Bella et j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle ne me fasse pas vendre la mèche avant que je ne parle à soin père demain à la première heure.

C'était mal barré pour moi, je devais avoir l'air trop concentré et trop calme, ma douce s'en inquiétait, je lui dit juste assez pour qu'elle se triture les méninge mais ne lui vendait pas là mèche.

Maintenant si je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à me cuisiner, il fallait que je détourne son attention sur autre chose. J'avais bien une idée de comment faire. Je souriais, ses sourcils se relevaient marquant bien son intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijoter monsieur Black" Me disait-elle semi-menaçante.

J'adorais quand elle prenait ce ton là, j'avais déjà peu expérimenté son côté dominatrice et j'avais adoré même s'il avait fallu que le suceur de sang y soit mêlé.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne la laisserais pas prendre le dessus où elle risquait de me faire dire ce que je voulais absolument lui caché.

J'avais la chance que Billy et Charlie étaient, encore, parti à la pêche et d'après eux ils en avaient pour un bon moment.

Je me levais, m'approchais de ma belle, me tenais à quelques centimètre d'elle, elle devait certainement sentir la chaleur qui émanait de moi, mais je ne la touchais pas. Je la regardais dans les yeux, approchais ma bouche de la sienne et au moment ou elle craquait et était prête à m'embrasser, je lui soufflais légèrement sur la bouche et passais à côté d'elle en la frôlant, la laissant là, pantelante au milieu du salon.

Je me dirigeais vers la chaine HiFi et mis de la musique, un CD que j'écoutais régulièrement en pensant à elle car je trouvais cette musique presque aussi sexy que ma belle.

Je me retournais, elle m'avait suivit du regard et alors que je retournais dans sa direction elle me fit face.

Arrivé à sa hauteur et avant qu'elle ne puisse me toucher, je la poussais juste assez que pour qu'elle tombe assise dans le sofa sans se faire mal.

Elle me lançait un regard noir, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié, mais ce regard noir changeait bien vite ainsi que toute son expression.

Je m'étais mis à danser, doucement, sensuellement. J'avais eu l'occasion une fois de tomber sur les filles de la bande occupée à regarder une émission avec des chippendales et cela avait l'air de les avoir mise dans tout leurs états. A cette époque j'avais trouvé ces mecs pathétiques et ridicules, mais maintenant je me félicitais d'avoir regardé leur show jusqu'au bout et d'avoir retenu certain de leur mouvement.

Bella était là, assise en face de moi la bouche ouverte et rouge pivoine. J'aimais voir que ce que je faisais ne la laissais pas indifférente du tout.

Je laissais le loup parler en moi et ressentais toutes ses réactions, m'aidant à orienter mes mouvement. Mon instinct et la connexion que nous avions maintenant me faisait faire exactement ce qui tapait juste à la cible.

Tout en continuant à onduler, à bouger de la façon la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais fait, je me mis à me passer les mains sur le corps, je me caressais devant elle, sur mes vêtements. Mon ventre, mes pectoraux, mes fesses. Je voyais que ses yeux suivaient mes moindre geste.

Jouette, je soulevais un peu mon tee-shirt, juste de quoi découvrir un peu mon ventre, à peine jusque mon nombril, son regard se fixait de suite sur la parcelle de peau révélée, juste quelque centimètres mais les bons, mon pantalon très bas sur mes hanches ne cachant rien du V que formaient mes abdominaux latéraux et qui la rendait dingue.

Je la vis avaler difficilement.

Ah ah ah ma belle, pensai-je, tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à savoir jouer à ce jeu.

La Bella de tout à l'heure avait complètement disparue, j'avais devant moi une jeune femme médusée mais inexorablement excitée, je pouvais le sentir.

Je m'approchais d'elle et plaçais mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes, mon bassin à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je relevais encore une fois mon tee-shirt doucement, puis un peu plus haut, encore plus doucement, puis l'enlevais et m'en débarrassais.

"Respire ma belle, je tiens à te garder consciente" dis-je moqueur car elle retenait sa respiration depuis bien plus de trente seconde.

Je lui pris les mains et les plaquèrent sur ma peau. Les mouvements que j'avais fait tout à l'heure sur mes vêtements je les faisais maintenant sans et avec ses mains coincées sous les miennes.

Je les guidaient et les firent défaire les boutons qui tenaient mon pantalon fermé.

Quand je vis ses yeux s'allumer et quand elle voulu prendre la direction des opération, je la repoussais doucement mais fermement contre le dossier du sofa.

Je me reculais et me retournais dos à elle.

Un regard au dessus de mon épaule m'assurait qu'elle ne bougeait pas et qu'elle était toujours aussi éberluée et allumée par mon attitude.

Je passais mes mains sur mes fesses puis les dirigeaient vers l'avant de mon pantalon, elle ne pouvait que deviner que les mouvements que je faisais maintenant. Je passais mes mains sur mon sexe. Je dois dire que de faire cela pour l'excité, ne me laissais pas indifférent et l'odeur de son excitation provoquait la mienne.

Je baissais lentement mon pantalon et l'enlevais en me penchant en avant, jambe bien tendue lui exposant mes fesses bien moulées dans mon boxers.

Je l'entendis lâcher un gémissement. J'étais certain maintenant qu'elle ne pensait plus à ce qui me triturait les méninges à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt. J'en souris.

Une fois débarrassé de mon pantalon je me retournais à nouveau vers elle et là je vins me poser légèrement sur ses genoux. Je pris ses poignets et dirigeais ses mains sur mes cuisses, plus haut, encore plus haut, sur mes fesses, le bas de mon dos.

Je la sentais haletante, elle devenait dingue et j'adorais ça et je n'étais pas loin de devenir complètement taré moi aussi. Ses mains sur moi, faisant exactement ce que je voulais qu'elles fassent me faisaient un effet inconnu jusque là.

Je décidais de porter l'estocade et passais ses mains dans mon boxer, les posant sur mon érection désormais bien présente. Ma verge pris vie à ce contact et se contractait se tendant et poussant sur ses paumes. Je ne comptais plus ses gémissements et sa cyprine était de plus en plus abondante si je me fiais à mon odorat lupin.

Je refermais ses mains sur ma longueur et les fit aller et venir, me masturbant avec ses mains. Je perdais pieds et la voir quasi sans volonté propre me changeai énormément et ma nature dominante se réveillait.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais sentir autre chose que ses mains autour de ma queue.

Je me relevais, la relevais et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, elle fut nue devant moi. Je la voulait là maintenant sauvagement mais je voulais aussi être certain de ne pas faire quelque chose qui lui déplaise.

"Tu aimes ça dis moi?" lui demandais-je d'une voix ferme.

Elle gémis.

"Non Isabella, je veux que tu me répondes avec des mots."

"Oh oui, oh putain oui Jake"

"Tu aimes que je prenne le contrôle?"

"Oui Jake"

"Très bien Isabella, alors tu vas être servie, je vais te prendre ma belle, fort, profondément, sauvagement, est-ce que tu le veux?" Je lui dis cela en la retournant dos à moi, écrasant mon érection contre son dos.

Elle gémissait à nouveau. J'empoignais ses cheveux et tirais un peu, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, juste montrer ma domination.

"Je t'ai dis avec des mots Isabella"

"Oui Jacob, je le veux, prends moi, fort, ohhhhhhhhh"

Ses genoux se dérobaient sous elle, son désir prenait le dessus sur elle.

Elle se retrouvait les genoux sur l'assise du sofa et naturellement ses mains se posèrent sur le dossier de celui-ci pour elle ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Sa croupe se présentait ainsi à moi. Je ne pu faire autrement et cette position convenait à merveille avec mes instincts du moment.

J'empaumais ma verge, la passais sur sa fente détrempée ce qui me montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de préparation.

J'entrais lentement en elle pour ne pas lui faire mal et voyant qu'elle m'accueillait sans soucis et qu'elle se tendait même pour me prendre au plus profond, mes mouvements se firent plus brutes.

Je la saisis par les hanches et lui martelais le derrière avec mes coups de hanche atteignant des contrées en elle n'ayant encore jamais été explorées et ses réactions m'assuraient qu'elle adorait cela.

Heureusement que la maison était éloignée des autres habitations car entre ses cris et mes grognements les voisins auraient pu d'inquiété.

Je perdais toute retenue et je la prenais désormais vraiment sauvagement, je sentais mon plaisir monté, rapidement, violemment, mais je ne voulais pas jouir si elle ne jouissait pas.

J'eu la chance de sentir ses parois se resserrer sur moi, cela me donnais le signal qu'elle jouirais aussi très bientôt.

Je gardais une de mes mains sur sa hanche mais de l'autre je lui attrapais les cheveux, tirant peut-être un peu trop fort mais alors que j'allais relâcher ma prise, elle gémis plus fort et je sentis sa chatte se serrer encore plus sur ma hampe.

Je tirais encore une fois et la réaction fut pareille. Voir qu'elle était excitée par cela fit tomber toutes mes barrières et je me laissais allé complètement.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent emplie de sauvagerie tant de son côté que du mien. Je grognais, elle criais, je criais, elle grognait, je tirais sur ses hanches et ses cheveux, elle me griffait la cuisse.

Un éclair, une explosion, dans des contractions simultanées de nos muscles nous jouîmes ensemble et c'est trempés de sueur que nous nous écroulions sur le sofa qui étonnement avait tenu le coup.

J'avais réussi. Épuisée, elle s'était endormie presque instantanément. Elle ne me poserait pas de question sur ce dont j'avais à discuter avec Charlie quand il reviendrait de la pèche.


End file.
